These Walls
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: On Dean's terrible day, he discovers his coworker and almost friend, Castiel Novak is homeless. What will blossom between them when the Winchester lets him live with him and his three younger brothers? The road to happiness is bumpy and has lots of twists and turns and but they'll make it, won't they? It's an eventual destiel thing. Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Day He Moved In

Dean Winchester was not having the greatest day in the world. No, in fact it was easily approaching his top three, the first being the day his dad died, and the second being when his brothers were almost taken away from him.

Dean's morning started off with him fighting with Sam about how late he'd been out the night before, then on the way to work, his '67 Chevy Impala had gotten a flat and he'd had to call Bobby to help and he'd been forty minutes late to work. Next, he'd ran into some intern with a bunch of coffee and it had gotten all over both of them.

So when Castiel Novak accidentally hit him with the door to the room he'd gone into to change, he wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted.

Castiel apologized, but Dean was furious.

"Haven't you tried knocking?"

Castiel stared at him blankly before saying,"Not for the employee lounge and I'm sorry if I missed it, but I don't seem to remember seeing a 'Dean Winchester Is Trying To Change In Here So Please Kindly Fuck Off' sign on the unlocked door."

Dean didn't know what to say.

The sass was strong with this one.

Dean pulled on his back up dress shirt and Castiel went to get himself some coffee while Dean buttoned up his shirt.

Dean waited for Castiel to get his coffee and start adding his creams and sugars before he dared approach the coffee maker.

"A bug crawl up your ass this morning, Dean?"

"No, but I can still see a stick up yours." Dean muttered.

Dean and Castiel worked across from each other, they and they got along okay most days, though Castiel was reserved and seemed content not to talk to Dean 90% of the time unless it was about work. Despite that, they were almost friends. Mostly because they seemed to just click whenever they talked.

"That must be the charm the women here are always talking about." Castiel replied.

"Must be."

Castiel accidentally knocked over the Coffee Mate and it spilled onto Dean's jean.

"Dammit Cas! You did that on purpose."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No I didn't."

"Whatever." Dean huffed and left to grab a pair of jeans he kept tucked in his desk. Castiel was going to his desk when Dean was going to the bathroom and he may have purposely shoved Cas so he almost spilled his coffee.

"Damn Winchester." Dean heard Cas mumble.

Dean didn't even feel sorry, he was just too angry, but he knew he would later.

His phone rang just after he changed his pants. "Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester," Dean recognized that voice, how could he not when he heard it begging for more underneath him at least once a week,"this is James Hughes" people must've been around,"I'm calling to inform you that your brother Knox has gotten into another fight."

Dean sighed.

Well that was just fucking great.

"Is he suspended?"

"No, but he does have ISS and i think you and I need to have a talk."

"Tomorrow at ten, I'm guessing?"

Knox liked to fight on Thursdays for some reason and the principal always insisted on seeming him the next day. Mostly cos he wanted Dean to fuck him over his desk.

"Yes."

"Okay. Can he just stay at school? I can't leave to go get him today. "

"That's fine, as long as he doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"Alright thank you for calling Mr. Hughes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Promised sex wasn't exactly a downer, most of the time, but Dean hated sleeping with the principal so his brother wouldn't get kicked out of high school.

Dean found a warm cup of coffee on his desk, made just the way he liked it.

'Next time it will be on purpose.'

He felt even worse now, but he wasn't gonna apologize just yet.

Dean had been late to the meeting his boss called so he was forced to take the empty seat next to Castiel, who seemed mildly irritated by his presence and Dean thought their almost friendship might vanish completely if he didn't apologize soon.

"Did that bug crawl out yet?" Castiel whispered.

"Yeah, and apparently it's replaced your stick." Dean muttered.

"What's your problem, Winchester?"

"My problem?" Dean scoffed, turning to face him.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Their boss scolded. "You can flirt later."

Dean's face turned red and he stared at the ground for the rest of the meeting, barely hearing a word his boss said.

After the meeting, it was time for lunch, so Dean grabbed his sandwich, and a coke from the employee lounge and went back to his desk. Normally, he'd sit with his co-workers and pretend he cared about their lives, and hit on them, but today he just wasn't in the mood, even if it meant he'd have to see the irritated Novak.

"Not gonna sit with the rest of the popular kids today?"

"Are you telling me this isn't the poplar kids table? Color me shocked."

Novak didn't respond and Dean was just fine with that.

Ten minutes went by before Dean noticed.

"Where's your lunch?"

He noticed Castiel stiffen. "I forgot it."

"Aren't you hungry? Go buy something."

"I'm fine." He kept typing whatever into his computer.

"You won't be when you starve to death."

"Missing a meal will not cause me to starve."

"It might. Have you seen yourself? You're just a bit too thin."

"And you're a bit too thick."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not exactly the word I would use."

"What word would you use?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "Pudgy."

"Pudgy?" Dean rubbed his stomach and Castiel nodded. "Maybe I am getting a little pudgy."

Castiel kept typing.

Dean reached into his brown paper bag and tossed the second sandwich he had and it landed on Castiel's keyboard.

Castiel flinched back at the sudden impact. He grabbed the turkey sandwich and tilted his head curiously at Dean. "What's this?"

"A turkey sandwich."

"I mean, why are you giving it to me?"

Dean shrugged, "Like you said, I'm getting pudgy and like I said, you're too thin."

"Is this your way of apologizing for earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Then I accept your apology." Castiel said. Castiel unwrapped the plastic off the sandwich and began eating.

Dean noticed how quickly Cas was eating the sandwich.

"Slow down or you're gonna puke." Dean said.

He noticed Castiel blush. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Dean took a swig go his coke and then he remembered Cas didn't have anything to drink. "Want some of my coke?"

Castiel shook his head no, but Dean forced him to take the can. Castiel hesitantly waterfalled the soda.

They ate in companionable silence for awhile until Castiel spoke.

"Why were you being such a dick today?

Dean swallowed his last bite. "I've been having a bad day."

"But you're being nice now. Did something good happen?"

"No," Dean replied,"I just felt guilty that I snapped on you earlier-you didn't deserve that."

Castiel took the last swig of the coke before he responded. "Well, next time, bring better food."

Dean chuckled. "If there's a next time."

"Oh, trust me. There will be a next time."

"You don't know that."

Castiel gave him a look that told him he knew it for a fact.

"Okay, maybe there will be." Dean conceded.

Castiel had finished his sandwich, gathered up their trash and brushed it into the trash can by his desk.

"So, what's made your day so shitty?" Castiel prompted after he realized they still had forty minutes of lunch left.

Dean sighed and told him everything, except the promised sex and the rest of lunch went smoothly after Castiel told Dean he'd make it his goal to make his day better.

Dean had to stay late at the office to make up for the work he'd miss in the morning, much to his dismay. Luckily he was the only one besides Novak that stayed late so he was able to finish up by a quarter to midnight.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel said, he had finished a few moments earlier and had just finished packing up.

"Night." Dean said, putting away his things.

Once Dean was in his car, he realized he needed gas or he wouldn't be able to get home. He pulled into the nearest seven eleven. He was grabbing some snacks when he heard someone leave the bathroom. He glanced up and saw Novak leaving the restroom, shoving a toothbrush into a backpack then going to the refrigerators.

'Did he brush his teeth in there?' Dean shook his head and paid for everything.

Just as he put away the pump, he saw Castiel exit the building and start walking down the road.

'Doesn't he have a car or a bike?'

Dean got into his car and drove down the same road, he wasn't following Cas, just trying to get home, but then he noticed Cas turn to the right suddenly, and his curiously was peeked. He followed Cas until he reached an abandoned building where he simply couldn't followed with his car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean mused out loud. He shut off the car and went inside after Castiel after a minute.

The building was dark, musty, and not suitable for life. Dean came to the last conclusion when he almost fell through the stairs after stepping on a loose board that had slid out from underneath him.

He cursed and went back to looking for Cas.

He found him a five minutes later, curled up in a sleeping bag. He nudged him with his foot.

Castiel jolted awake, nearly punching Dean in the face.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." Dean said, catching his wrist.

"Winchester?" Castiel asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same." Dean said, dropping his hand.

Castiel shifted from confused to guarded in a second. "I came here cos I like to go indoor camping."

"Funny, but not a real answer."

Castiel kept his gaze trained on the floor and don't respond.

Dean sat on the ground next to him. "I got all night, Novak."

Nothing,

"I guess I'll confess first, I saw you at the seven eleven and followed you here." Dean said after a bit.

"You followed me? Why?"

"I was just trying to get home at first, then I realized you were heading into this part of town, so then I was purposely following you."

Castiel didn't comment and Dean sort of regretted that he'd followed him cos it was close to one in the morning.

"I live here." Cas said eventually. "I've been living here for the last two months."

Dean had figured as much by now. "Why? I thought you lived with your girlfriend, uh, what was her name?" Dean thought for a moment. "Meg! That's it."

"Wife, and I did, but...our apartment burned down and she's divorcing me."

Wow. "That's rough."

Castiel looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "Will you leave now?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Dean-"

"Not without you."

Castiel looked up, tilting his head adorably.

"Don't give me that look," Dean replied,"I can't leave you here."

"By all means you can." Castiel said. "You can just get up, and leave and things can stay the same as always."

Dean stood up. "Just get your stuff Novak and let's go."

Castiel stared up at him, seemingly determined not to go, so, Dean grabbed his backpack and started walking to his car.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" He heard Cas struggling out of his sleeping bag.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Dean's four bedroom house.

"I still don't see why you were so insistent on bringing me home."

"Maybe, cos I'm not a total dick." Dean said, getting out and grabbing Cas' backpack. Castiel followed Dean to the front door. "Try and be quiet, okay? I have three younger brothers and they have school in the morning."

Cas nodded. "I didn't know you had brothers."

"Cos I never mention it." Dean signaled for him to enter the house first.

Luckily a light on in the living room saved Castiel from bumping into things. He quietly made his way towards the life, Dean following close behind.

"Did you want to take a shower?"

Cas nodded. "I'd love to."

"Do you have clean clothes?"

Cas shook his head. "I only have this suit, another suit, a dirty shirt and equally dirty jeans." The divorce was taking everything from him.

"I'll get you some clothes. The downstairs bathroom is just down the main hall, past the stairs. I'll be there in minute with your clothes."

After Cas had showered, changed into a ratty AC/DC shirt, clean boxers and black pajama pants Dean had given him, he had returned to the living room to find Dean waiting on the fold out bed.

Cas sat on the bed. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"You're welcome." Dean said automatically. "I actually wanted to talk about you staying longer."

Cas shook his head. "No, no, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Cas, I can't let you go back to that place."

"Dean, I'm not your burden."

"I know, but I wouldn't feel right letting you live like that man."

"I've been living like that for two months Dean, I can do it for awhile longer."

"I won't let you." Dean said. "Please, just stay here until you have enough money to buy a place."

"It will be quite awhile, I'm in the middle of a divorce."

"Then so be it." Dean said adamantly.

"Why are you so pushy?"

"I like to help people, sue me." Dean shrugged. "So, are you gonna take my offer?"

Cas sighed. "I will. Thank you, Dean." He smiled at the beautiful man in front of him.

Dean smiled back. "You're welcome." Dean got up. "Just a warning, my brothers have to get up at 6:30, so I'm sorry in advance if they wake you up."

"Apology accepted in advance. Goodnight, Winchester."

"Goodnight, Novak."

And that was the day Castiel moved in.


	2. Day One

Dean awoke to the blare of his alarm clock. One day, he swore he was gonna break the fucking thing and just sleep through his responsibilities.

He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, debating on whether or not he would just let Sam take them all to school.

The smell of bacon drifting in from the kitchen convinced him that getting up would he worth it.

Dean pushed off his bed, the springs of his mattress groaning as he did.

"Castiel? Like the angel?" Dean heard Sam from the kitchen.

"The angel is Cassiel, but you were close, I am named after him." Castiel responded. "In fact all my siblings were named after angels."

"Really? What are their names?" Dean heard Adam ask.

"Balthazar, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Anael, Inais, Samandriel Naomi and Hael."

Dean counted how many people he had named. "You have nine brothers and sisters?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do."

"Morning sunshine." Adam said as Dean sat at the counter. Cas set a plate in front of him and went to make his own since all the Winchester's were fed.

Dean grunted in acknowledgement. "How?" He nodded to Cas.

"My father wasn't always the most loyal to my mother."

"Neither was mine." Dean gestured to Adam and Knox. He was kidding of course, he always liked to joke about them adopting his youngest brothers, or them not being full Winchesters.

"Luckily or Dean here would only have Sammy to keep him in line." Knox said.

"_You_ keep _me_ in line? I'm not the one getting into fights every Thursday."

Knox busied himself with eating.

"Nothing to say?" Dean asked. "That's what I thought."

"By the way, what's his punishment?" Adam prodded.

"No Declan for a week." Declan was Knox's childhood best friend

"No Declan?!" Knox exclaimed.

"No Declan." Dean said.

"But Sam stayed out all night the other day and you haven't punished him!"

Dean swallowed his bite of bacon. "Sam's punishment is he has to keep you away from Declan."

"What? Dean!" Sam protested.

"Sorry, Sammy, but you broke the rules. I can change your punishment if you want? No Gabriel, sound good to you?"

Sam shook his head. "I'll keep the lovebirds separate."

"We're not-"

"Oh please." Adam scoffed.

Knox rolled his eyes and went to get up.

"Wait." Dean said.

Knox turned to look at him.

"Who won?"

"I did."

"That's my boy." Dean said.

Knox smiled and went to get ready for school.

"You're praising him for fighting? When I fought Dirk you lost your shit." Sam said.

"That's cos you made the kid a freakin pariah. 'Dirk the Jerk', remember that? His dad wouldn't stop calling."

"He deserved it!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "We're not going through this again, bitch."

"Whatever, Jerk." Sam got up and left the kitchen. Things were still tense with them.

"You're not gonna finish getting ready?" Dean asked Adam.

"I'm still eating."

"You have five minutes before we gotta go."

He groaned and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast, Cas." Adam shoved his last strip of bacon into his mouth, scooping some scrambled eggs with it.

"You're welcome!" Cas called after him.

Dean and Cas ate quietly for a minute, then Dean thought to propose his plan.

"We're not going to work today." Dean stated.

"We're not?"

"Nope. We gotta get you some clothes."

"Dean, we haven't gotten paid yet."

"I have some money saved up."

"Dean, I can't let you-"

"Until you can pay me back, you can." Dean said.

"Why are you being so nice Dean?"

"Can't a guy just be nice, Cas?"

"I suppose." Cas said.

"Where does your money even go Cas?"

"Food, divorce, cell phone, dry cleaners."

"Apparently not enough goes into food." Dean said. "You're fucking skinny."

"And a bit too much goes in for you, pudge."

Dean rubbed his stomach. He was in pretty good shape, but he'd gained a few pounds since he got a job as a sales person and it looked like it was noticeable. "Shut up, twig."

"Or what? You'll sit on me?"

"You're very rude, you know that? I give you a place to live, and promise to take you shopping and you call me fat." The three wee!chester's had joined them in the kitchen by now.

"Are you sure Sam's the bitch? Cos you're the one that whines like one all the time."

Sam and his brothers bust out laughing. "I like him." Sam said through his laughter.

Cas smiled victoriously and Dean rolled his eyes and went to throw on some pants.

* * *

The ride to school had been filled with Dean's music blaring, none of them were really morning people without food sitting in front of them. They had just pulled up to the high school, when Dean told them to wait a minute before they got out. "I don't know if Cas told you guys, but he's gonna be staying with us for awhile."

"He told us." Adam said.

"And you guys are okay with that, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He's pretty nice." Knox said.

"And he can hold his own when it comes to you." Sam said.

"And he can cook." Adam said.

"Now that we've established Cas can stay..." Sam trailed.

Knox opened his door. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, go. Try to learn something!" He called after his brothers.

"No promises!" Adam called.

Dean waited until they were all inside the building, before he drove back home.

"Novak?" He called when he walked in.

He didn't get a response, but when he walked by the bathroom he heard singing.

"Look at what's happened to me, can't believe it myself. Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,"Castiel sang.

Dean knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Did you grab any clothes?"

"No, I thought I'd just walk around naked today."

"Whatever floats your boat." Dean said. "I'm gonna take a shower before we head out."

"Okay."

Dean went to his room, gathered his clothes and went to his adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Shopping hadn't taken long. Cas knew his sizes and what he liked, so it only took an hour to get everything he needed. The only discrepancy had been when both Dean and Cas found a Led Zeppelin shirt they liked, but Cas convinced Dean to buy one for each of them, despite Dean saying that was what couples did. They grabbed a coffee from the little shop in the mall, and then they left.

"So, what now?" Cas asked once all his new clothes had been put in the Impala and both men were inside the car.

"I have a meeting with the principal at ten."

"Then you better hurry, it's already 9:30."

"Shit. Do you mind waiting in the car?"

Cas shook his head and Dean sped up.

* * *

Cas had been waiting patiently for ten minutes. He didn't know how long Dean was gonna take, but he was content with waiting. It was a cloudy day, most likely to rain, so the air was cool and felt great against his skin.

That is, until he saw the youngest Winchester walk out of the school and to the field. He contemplated whether or not to go after him. It wasn't his brother after all, but he was going to be living with him.

In the end, he decided to go after him.

He found him sitting on the track, headphones in, the lyrics of Ramble On blaring clearly enough for him to hea.

He sat next to him and bumped him with his shoulder.

Knox jumped and almost punched his nose, Castiel dodging it easily.

"Castiel?" Knox pulled out his headphones and turned his music off. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Dean. What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I am, but I don't wanna be there." Knox had pulled his knees to himself, resting his head on them.

"Why not?"

Knox played with his shoelace.

"Too hard?"

Knox shook his head.

"Hate the kids?"

Knox shook his head.

"Hate the teacher?"

"No." Knox said, a bit too quickly.

Cas caught on to the way he tensed and pulled closer into himself.

"Like the teacher a bit too much?"

Knox didn't respond.

Cas thought about what to say. He had plenty of experience coaxing younger siblings into doing what he wanted them to."Male or female?"

"What?" Knox asked.

"Your teacher."

Knox hesitated.

"If you're worried about me telling anyone, I promise I won't."

Knox took a deep breath and exhaled. "Male."

Castiel nodded. "Is he cute?"

Knox's head snapped up, and Castiel noticed him blush. "I-He's-" Knox stumbled over his words.

"He must be if you can't even answer the question." Castiel said.

Knox buried his face in his hands. "He's really hot. And he's really cool."

"Then why don't you want to see him?"

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"Then what is it?"

"I...get a little too happy when I see him." Knox said quietly

"Oh." Castiel said.

"Yeah."

"Have you tried thinking about dead puppies?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't help."

"What about Dean naked? Or him having sex?"

"That's gross dude."

"That's the point. Perfect way to kill your hard-on. I know thinking of your brother always kills mine."

Knox chuckled. "You know, that could work."

Cas smiled at him.

Knox smiled back, then it faded as he spoke "Don't tell Dean that I'm gay or about my physics teacher."

Cas held out his pinky.

"What, are we five years old?" Knox teased.

"Don't you know? The pinky promise is the most sacred of all promises."

Knox wrapped his pinky around Cas's.

"Our first secret." Cas commented as they pulled away their pinkies.

"Probably not the last either, if you're always this easy to talk with."

"I seem to be." Cas said. "So, you ready to go back to class?"

Knox sighed. "I guess." He stood up and they were just about to leave, when Cas' phone rang.

* * *

Dean slammed into James' prostate, eliciting a moan that he quickly tried to cover up, not wanting to gain the attention of the secretary in the next room.

"Cum for me." Dean leaned down and whispered in his ear.

James came moments later onto his desk. "Shit." He breathed.

Dean pulled out and switched him onto his back.

"Chair." James moaned. Dean lifted him off the desk, James wrapping his legs around him so he wouldn't fall, and sat down in the office chair.

James kissed at his neck while he rode Dean's straining cock. Dean moaned quietly, loving the new position, his hips jerked up and nailed the older man's prostate which earned teeth sinking into Dean's shoulder.

Dean was used to being bitten during sex, in fact, it even turned him on, so he jerked his hips up again and earned a harder bite that finally allowed him to climax.

James pulled away and got off of Dean.

Dean stood up and they both pulled on their clothes.

"Dammit." James said, looking at the cum on his desk.

Dean handed him a box of tissues. "Are we done here? I kinda have someone waiting for me in the car."

"Hold on," James pulled him into a goodbye kiss.

Dean habitually kissed back and left as soon as the kiss was over.

When Dean returned to the Impala, Cas was gone. Dean called him and Cas answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas, where did you go?"

"I'm at the track."

"Why?"

"I saw your brother."

"Sam?"

"No, Knox."

"Well, what the hell is he doing out there? He has class!" Dean started making his way to the track.

"I'm walking him back to class as we speak. I convinced him to go back."

Dean stopped. "You did?"

"I did. I'll be there in a moment."

"I'll wait in the car then." Dean said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Castiel knocked on the door to Knox's classroom. "Remember, Dean, naked, having sex."

"Right." Knox said. "Gross."

A young man with darkish red hair that looked almost brown from a distance, light, golden brown eyes and a scruffy beard opened the door.

He was hot.

"Knox? Where did you go? And who is this man?"

Knox looked down.

"I'm his newest roommate, Castiel Novak. His brother had a meeting with the principal and I tagged along. I saw Knox coming out of the bathroom and we started talking. My apologies."

"I'm Ryder Hayes and it's fine, we were just taking notes." He shook Castiel's hand. He looked down at Knox. "Why don't you take your seat, Knots?"

"Don't call me that, Spock." Knox grumbled.

"You're lucky you're my favorite, Kirk."

Knox went into the room, telling Cas he'd see him later.

"Thanks for returning my student, Mr. Novak."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Mr. Hayes. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Castiel found Dean standing in front of the Impala.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"You wanna tell me why he wasn't in class?"

Castiel opened the passenger door. "Nope." He slid in.

Dean got in the car. "Cas-"

"Pinky promise trumps concerned older brother." Cas said.

"Pinky promise? Cas, what happened?"

"Not much, we just had a conversation."

"A conversation?"

"You know, the exchanging of words back and forth between two or more individuals." Cas said.

"Smartass." Dean started the car. "Fine. I won't make you break your promise, but will you at least tell me how it went?"

"It went fine. I even made him laugh."

"Really? That's impressive, cos you're not funny."

"Says you."

"If you're so funny, tell me a joke."

"Dean Winchester."

"Haha." Dean said. "Tell me a real one."

"Okay, fine, Why don't you ever see a hippopotamus hiding in trees?"

"Why?"

"Because they're really good at it."

"That's stupid."

"Just like you. That's why I thought you'd like it." Cas said.

"You're rude." Dean said, driving them back home.

They listened to music for awhile, and then Castiel spoke. "What time do your brothers get home?"

"Well, they all have to stay until five for practice, so around 5:30ish. Why?"

"I was planning on making dinner."

"Just a heads up, Knox is allergic to paprika and Adam is allergic to cilantro."

"No, paprika or cilantro, got it."

"Good. Do you want any help?"

"No, I can do it."

"Do I need to take you to the store?"

"If you wouldn't mind, you guys are running low on food."

"Of course we are. Those boys eat so damn much."

"Yet you're the only one that's pudgy."

"Fuckin' twig."

* * *

Dean, Sam, Adam and Knox all retuned home around 5:30 and they were hit with the smell of meat cooking, and cookies baking.

Dean had to stop Adam and Knox from running to the kitchen.

"Go wash up first, you savages." Dean said.

They sighed and went to do as told. Sam went off to his room to do God knows what.

Dean joined Cas in the kitchen. "Smells great."

"Thanks. Now get out of the kitchen."

"Hey, this is my house."

"Look who can state facts. Now leave." Cas physically removed Dean from the room, and Dean felt a bit offended at being kicked out of his own kitchen.

He decided to go to the living room and watch TV. He was eventually joined by a freshly showered Sam.

"Did you manage to keep the lovebirds separate?"

"Yeah. It was easy since Knox had to help his teacher at lunch after the stunt he pulled."

"I don't know what's been going on with him lately."

"Me neither." Sam admitted. "Maybe Declan knows."

"Probably does." Dean sighed. "So, are you still mad?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Good."

Typical apology for them.

Adam walked in, hair wet and eating a cookie.

"How did you get a cookie?" Sam asked.

"I set the table."

Knox walked in, hair wet, and carrying a cookie.

"What'd you do?"

"I answered his question." Adam sat on the floor, in front of the little coffee table.

"What question?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Knox sat on Sam's lap.

"Get off." Sam pushed him off his lap and he landed on the empty space in between Sam and Dean and behind Adam. He stretched his feet onto Sam's lap.

"What are we watching?" He broke his cookie in half and handed one half to Dean.

"Criminal Minds." Dean took the half of the cookie and ate it happily. Knox always split his cookies in half and shared them with Dean, it was just something they'd done since they were kids.

Sam stood up.

"He's not gonna give you a cookie." Knox said as he started playing with Adam's hair. "Not until after dinner."

Sam sat back down.

After ten more minutes, Cas finally called them for dinner.

"Finally, Novak." Dean said, sitting down in one of the six chairs at the table.

"Shut up Winchester."

A patty with bacon and cheese were on each of their plates, more on a plate in the middle, along with lettuce, bun, mustard, mayo, ketchup, tomatoes, and a whole bunch of fries.

Once they all had their food, conversation broke out. It was mostly the Winchester's asking Castiel questions.

"How old are you?"

"22."

"How do you feel about Batman?"

"I like him."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Burgers."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue or green."

"Favorite movie?"

"I don't know."

"Favorite..." By the end of dinner, Dean and the rest of the Winchesters had learned all the basic questions someone could answer easily about their best friend.

* * *

"Alright, time for cookies." Sam said.

"No." Cas said. "Dishes need to be washed first and leftovers put away."

Sam and Knox washed, dried and out away the dishes, while Cas and Adam put away the leftovers.

After everything was put away and cleaned, Castiel pulled out a cookie jar, they didn't even know they had and they each took some.

Except for Dean.

Cas slapped his hand away.

"What, I can't get a cookie?"

"Nope, you get nothing for sitting on your ass."

Sam smirked at Dean as he walked past.

Dean punched his arm.

Adam left to do his homework, leaving Knox, Cas and Dean alone.

"Come on, Cas, just one."

"I can't spoil you, Winchester."

"Come on, Novak."

"Nope."

Knox broke one of his cookies in half and handed it to Dean. "Thanks, bro."

"Sure thing, pudge."

"Not you too!" Dean groaned.

Knox gave him a shit-eating grin and left to do his homework.

Dean ate his half if the cookie before Cas could steal it. Cas set the cookie jar on the counter, grabbed a few cookies and forced Dean out of the kitchen for the second time that day.

Once they were sitting on the couch, Cas caved and gave Dean two cookies.

Dean smiled victoriously and Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean turned on the TV and they watched NCIS.

"So, you're fine with keeping all my stuff in your room?"

"Well, yeah, you can't keep it in here. This is a public area."

Cas nodded, conceding that he was right. "Does that mean I get to sleep in your bed?"

"Not unless you sleep with me first."

"Buy me dinner, then we'll talk."

"Well, I did buy the ingredients."

"Not good enough."

Dean sighed. "Darn, I was hoping to get laid."

"You already did." Cas said. "Don't think I couldn't tell when you got back in the car."

Dean tensed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured it was something you didn't want me to know."

"It's not."

Cas didn't press, just stood up. "If you don't get off my bed, I'm taking yours."

Dean didn't move until Cas started to run. He jumped up and ran after him.

"Cas!"

Dean caught him, just before he made it into his room.

Cas laughed. "Goodnight, Winchester."

Dean chuckled. "Goodnight, Novak."

And that was Cas' first full day with the Winchester's.


	3. Track Meets and BASEketball Games

I don't know or care when sports are in season, except football, so just pretend everything is fine.

BTW the title sounded awkward, so I combined Baseball and Basketball, like the movie. But the actual game from the movie isn't included.

Chapter 3: Track Meets and BASEketball games

It'd been two weeks since Castiel moved in with the Winchesters and things were going swimmingly.

They'd settled into quite the routine.

Cas made breakfast, Dean took the boys to school, Dean and Cas went to work together, ate lunch together, and picked up the boys from school together, Cas made dinner or Dean would just order something, all of them would clean ups the mess from dinner and then homework and television before bed.

Today, though, Dean was going out of town for work, which meant it'd just be the wee!chesters and Castiel all weekend.

Castiel had to wake up at four in the morning to take Dean to the airport and Dean realized that Cas really wasn't a morning person, it surprised him since Cas always seemed so happy in the morning, but when he woke him up, Cas was grouchy and repeatedly threatened to punch Dean in the dick if he didn't get him any coffee.

"Fine, Cas, I'll get you some fucking coffee once your grumpy ass gets up."

Cas grumbled and got off his bed. "Get my fucking coffee." Cas mumbled, walking off to the restroom.

"Guess the bug's back." Dean called. Cas ignored him and Dean went to the kitchen and made him some coffee.

Cas joined Dean just as he poured coffee into a thermos, now dressed in jeans, a green shirt and a red jacket. He got out the coffee mate and sugar, fixed his coffee the way he liked it and sipped it gingerly, waiting for it to cool down a little bit.

"I'm gonna take my stuff to the car."

Cas grunted in acknowledgement.

* * *

"You gonna miss me?" Dean asked, once he was at the airport and getting his bags out of the car.

"No." Cas said.

"Wow, I honestly expected something witty from you, not just a flat out no."

"It's four in the fuckin' morning, Winchester. The sooner I drop you off, the sooner I can sleep."

Dean held his hands up. "I miss the slightly less rude, you." Dean had all his bags now.

"Me too. That's the only me that can tolerate you." Cas mumbled.

"Bye Cas, tolerate you too."

"Bye." Cas patted Dean on the shoulder and got into the Impala.

Yup. Dean was definitely getting Sam to pick him up. He didn't like the even meaner morning Cas that drove off the second he was buckled up in the Impala.

* * *

Once Castiel was home, he took a shower then made breakfast. Luckily it was Friday which meant he didn't have to get up early the next day and could sleep later.

The first Winchester to wake up was Knox, his messy long black hair going in different directions. "Morning, Cas." Knox yawned.

"Morning." Cas placed a plate of pancakes in front of the youngest Winchester.

"Are you going to Adam's game tonight?"

Right. The basketball game.

"Wouldn't miss it." Cas said, setting down some milk for Knox. "How are things in physics?"

"Better. You were right-Dean is a boner killer."

Cas chuckled.

"What?" Sam walked in.

"Nothing." Knox and Cas said at the same time.

Sam shrugged and sat down.

Cas set a plate in front of him.

"Cas, can I stay at Gabe's tonight?"

"Don't you have a meet tomorrow?"

"Sunday, tomorrow is Knox's game." Cas set down a glass of orange juice in front of Sam.

Baseball. Right. Cas was still adjusting to their busy schedule, Knox's games, Adam's games, Sam's track meets, Sam's work schedule at the bakery Gabriel's family owned, it was a lot to keep,track of right away.

"Right. Sorry." Cas said. "Yeah, you can, but I want to meet him someday."

"You will. He'll be with me at Knox's game."

"Your boyfriend?" Adam questioned, finally walking in.

"Shut up." Sam said.

Adam sat down next to Sam, his plate and orange juice were already in place. "Cas, I'm going with Charlie and Alfie after the game."

"Are you coming home?"

"Probably not."

"I don't mind if you stay out all weekend. Just don't die. Either of you. " He pointed between Sam and Adam. "I like living here, and I don't want that ruined just because you died on my watch."

"Nice to know you care." Adam said.

Cas dug into his own food, and they chatted easily for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight." Cas said when he picked Knox up from school. "Anything special you wanna do after the game?"

"Not really."

"You don't want Declan to come over, or go over to Declan's?"

"I do, but he's grounded."

"Ah." Cas said. "What'd he do?"

"He told his little sister she was adopted and she wouldn't stop crying."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, but that Declan for you. How was work?"

"Fine. A little boring without your brother to mock, but I made it through. How was school?"

"It was fine. Coach Hayes, told me a funny joke today."

"What'd he say?"

"What did the fish say when it hit a wall?"

"What?"

"Dam!" Knox started laughing and Cas joined in.

"That's pretty funny." Cas said through his laughter.

"Yeah. He's pretty funny."

"And cute." Cas supplied.

"God his eyes!" Knox added. "I always get lost in them."

Cas smiled. "Are you ever gonna tell your brothers you swing for a different team than them?"

"Someday, but today is not that day." Knox said. "By the way, which team do you go to bat for?"

"Both." Castiel said.

"Both?"

"Both."

"Have you ever...slept with both..." Knox's face flushed and he chickened out.

"Both at the same time?" Cas finished. "Yes, but that's all I'm gonna tell you about my sex life."

"Just one more question and then no more questions about your sex life, I promise."

"Fine. One more."

"How was it?"

"It was great." Cas said. "Now, don't tell your brothers about this."

"I won't."

Cas held out his pinky.

"Every promise?"

"Every promise."

"Okay, before I take your pinky, can I ask you some questions?"

"About what?"

"Sex."

"Don't you think you should ask your brother about this?"

"I would, but he's straight."

Cas almost snorted at that, instead he sighed, it wasn't his place to out Dean. If only Knox knew what went on at work. "Fair enough."

Knox asked all the questions he ever had about sex, Cas answering all with a slight blush, and once he was out of questions they made a pinky promise.

* * *

Dean tossed himself onto his bed, exhausted from his flight and his first day of the sales convention. He took a few minutes to relax, then he called Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. I'm just calling to check in. Is everything okay?"

"No, I burned down the house, Knox ran away, Sam crashed the Impala, Adam was hit in the face with a basketball and his nose won't stop bleeding and did we used to have a mailbox?

"I should've just called Sam."

"Probably." Castiel agreed. "How was your first day?"

"Fucking boring. Why couldn't the boss have sent you instead of me?"

"Because I told him you needed the extra money."

Dean gaped. "It's your fault I had to come?!"

"Yup. He asked me if I'd be willing to go and I told him he should send you cos you needed the extra money, but were too stubborn to say anything."

"Novak!"

Castiel chuckled. "Sorry, but I didn't wanna go, Winchester."

"You're the one that needs money."

"Yeah, but conventions are the worst."

Dean sighed. "Ass."

"It's pronounced Cas."

Dean chuckled. "Shouldn't you be at Adam's game?"

"We're on our way now."

"Alright, well let me know if he wins, I'm gonna turn in. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I will. Goodbye, Winchester."

"Bye, Novak."

Dean hung up and sent a quick text to Adam.

-Good luck-

Cas and Knox watched Adam play-Cas pretending he liked basketball and Knox actually enjoying the game.

"Hey, Cas can I have some money?" Knox asked.

"For what?"

"Nachos."

Cas pulled out a twenty from his wallet. "Buy me some too."

"Okay." Knox said as he got up and left Castiel by himself.

Most of Cas' attention was on Adam, and so when Adam waved over to his friends, he noticed. He saw a red headed girl that he assumed was Charlie, then he saw his younger brother, Samandriel sitting next to her and he froze.

What was his little brother doing here?

He shifted his focus back on Adam, deciding he'd call his brother Michael later.

Knox returned a few minutes later.

"Looks like they're gonna win." Castiel commented.

"Yup." Knox nudged Cas's shoulder. "See those men over there?"

Castiel saw a some men wearing shirts with different universities logos on the opposite side of the gym. "Scouts?"

"Scouts. They've been coming to more games recently and there's a rumor going around that they're interested in someone on the sophomore team."

"My bet would be your brother or that lanky kid."

"My bet's on Adam."

"Well, he's 16 so they'll have to wait awhile to recruit him."

"And I'm 15 so they'll have to wait even longer to get the best batter they've ever seen."

"Cocky huh?"

"No, just determined and confident."

"So, do you plan on playing baseball professionally or is it your ticket info college?"

"Professionally, but I'm going to major in graphic design in case that doesn't work out."

"At least you're smart enough to have a back-up plan. Some people don't think their dreams won't work out and then they end up with nothing."

Knox nodded since he was busy eating his nachos.

"So, is Sam gonna stick with track?"

Knox shook his head. "No, he want to become a lawyer and he's already gotten the attention of Stanford, Duke, Princeton and KU. All he really has to do is pick one."

"17 and already has bright future ahead of him. All you Winchester's seem to be going places."

"Win is in our name."

Castiel chuckled at his joke. The buzzer signaled it was half-time and the court was cleared.

"Cas."

"Yeah?" Cas bit into a chip slathered in cheese.

"Why haven't you asked why Dean's raising us?"

Cas tilted his head. "Did you want me to?"

"It's not that I wanted you to, but it seems like something you would've asked by now."

"Fair enough. Why is your 21 year old brother raising three teenagers?"

Knox ate a chip. "Cos our mother died after giving birth to me and our father got drunk one night and got himself killed. We lived in foster care for about eight months until Dean turned 18 and was able to get custody of us."

"Now that we have your tragic backstory established. Want to hear mine?"

"Sure."

"My dad waited until four of us were born before he cheated on my mother. Then he had four other children with four different women then he passed away. My mother passed away when I was 19. My eldest brothers are distant, but are always there when I need them. Up until three(it's reached three by now) months ago, I lived with my wife Meg, our apartment burned down, she left and is currently divorcing me. I was living on the streets when your brother forced me to come live you guys."

"He forced you?"

"He stole my backpack when he found me and didn't give it back until I agreed to go with him."

Knox smiled fondly. "Sounds like something he would do."

"Has he done something like that before?"

"Not exactly." Knox took a sip of his water, simultaneously pulling out his phone. Cas saw him go through his pictures, a few were of him and Dean, some all four Winchester's together, some him and his crush after winning a game, some with him and the other players. Eventually he found the picture he was looking for.

It was a tan Asian kid with long dark hair and dark eyes. He was flashing perfect white teeth and he was sandwiched between Dean and Sam, holding a younger Knox while Adam kissed his cheek. "That skinny asian is Kevin Tran."

"And who is Kevin Tran?"

"He's our friend." Knox answered. "He was a 16 year old run away that Dean took in last year for a little bit-with the consent of his mother-and Dean really helped him get through some things. I won't say way cos it's kind of a sensitive topic."

Cas tilted his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cos I think it's important that you know Dean likes helping people, and always will." Knox said. "He's a genuinely good guy that'd give you the shirt off his back, and would slay your demons with no mercy."

"Knox, it sounds like you're trying to pitch your brother to me."

"Maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Cos Dean's not gonna give you a real answer to why he made you come stay with us. He'll either say he's a nice guy, likes helping people or say something smart, but it's really because he's used to being a mother, a father and an older brother which means he has about three times the protective instincts when it comes to people in need." Knox seemed a little frustrated. "Do you understand? Cos I feel like I sound like a cheesy jackass."

"Yes. I think I understand."

They sat eating their nachos for awhile, half-time eventually ended and the game resumed.

"I'm telling Dean you called him a mother." Cas said.

* * *

Cas was sitting in the bleachers with Adam, waiting for Knox's baseball game to start when Sam finally arrived with

"Gabriel."

"Cassy." Gabe pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"And you."

Sam looked between them confused at first and then it hit him. "You two are brothers?"

They nodded.

"Gabe, I've been talking about Cas since he came to live us, and not once did you mention he was your brother."

Gabriel shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

Sam shook his head.

Adam put a hand on Sam's shoulder "Wanna come with me to the concession stand?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"You're paying right?" Adam asked as they walked away.

Cas and Gabe sat down. "How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"I can't say I'm surprised since your family owns a bakery and you've always had a sweet tooth."

Gabe smiled. "It feels like I won the lottery with them. They treat me right, trust me to run the bakery, and they even taught me how to bake."

"I don't think they should've taught you how to bake-you'll end up baking all the time and giving yourself a mouth full of cavities."

"Give me some credit. I floss, brush my teeth three times a day, use mouthwash and go to the dentist regularly."

"Okay, okay."

"What about you Cas?"

"Not as good as you." Cas told him about the fire, Meg, living on the streets, and Dean offering to let him stay.

"I guess now I'll have to be grateful to Deano. I think I'll bake him a pie.

"Bake me one too."

"What kind?"

"Cherry."

"Cherry? I'm surprised you don't want pecan or pumpkin."

"Thanksgiving is next month, I'll save those requests until then."

"Right. Maybe Thanksgiving will fatten you up. You're too damn skinny."

"So I've been told."

Sam and Adam returned, handing them both a hot dog, and a coke.

"We'll have to share nachos. Sam's being a cheap bastard." Adam said.

Sam punched his brother's shoulder. "Shut up. You're lucky I bought you anything."

The game started and Cas feigned enjoyment when in reality he was bored as fuck. He cheered loudly when Sam did, yelled Knox's name a few times and just generally made sure the youngest Winchester know he was rooting for him.

* * *

"What have I missed?"

"The apocalypse." Castiel replied.

"Zombie? Flesh eating plague? Or cannibalistic aliens?"

"Just your run of the mill nuclear war."

"Run of the mill nuclear war." Dean repeated. "How was Knox's game?"

"It was great. They won and the team went out for some victory pizza."

"Good. What about the other two?"

"Adam went with Charlie and I'm with Sam and Gabriel right now."

"So you finally met Gabe. Has he made a pass at you yet?"

"I think that would be highly inappropriate considering he is my brother."

"What? Your brother? How is that even possible?"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"I mean, he doesn't even have the same last name as you."

"That's because he was put in foster care, a few of my siblings were."

"But not you?"

"Nope. I was one of the four favorites my father had, so I was kept close and lived with him and Michael, Lucifer and Inais. Though Hael did come to lives us when his mother died."

"Wait, did you say estate?"

"Yes."

"Cas, are you rich?"

"Michael and Lucifer are rich."

"Why didn't you ask them for help?"

"I didn't want them to worry."

"Cas!"

"Dean, I don't want them to think I'm just using them for the money father left them."

Dean shook his head, but he said, "Fair enough."

"How was day two?"

"Better. I hooked up with a some chick in the bathroom."

"You didn't miss the panel did you? Boss wanted you to ask about our branch's future."

"If I had I wouldn't have able to sleep with Joyce Kim."

"Joyce Kim, huh?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't surprise me, she is your wet dream if your copies of 'Busty Asian Beauties' is anything to go by."

Dean felt himself blush. "Did you snoop around my room?

"Well, yeah, but that's not how I found it, I've been sleeping in there and I immediately found a magazine under your pillow."

"Fuck." Dean remembered that two hours before he left he had 'taken care' of himself, showered, shoved the skin mag under his pillow and woken up Cas instead of putting it away. "Why are you sleeping in my bed anyway?"

"Because it's better than the fold out couch and all my clothes are in there. Do you have more of a problem with me sleeping in your room than you do with me snooping?"

"Yes. Did you find anything interesting while invading my privacy? Besides my skin mag."

"Panties, didn't know you had a fetish, and more porn, I haven't had enough time to look for much else."

"I don't have a fetish."

"Yes you do. Lace and silk. Now, tell me, if I put on a pair, would that make you too gay to function?"

Dean brushed passed the Mean Girls reference. "Shut up. Like you don't have a fetish."

"I do, but mines harder to make happen."

"What's yours? S&M?"

"The only way you'll know is to sleep with me."

"Are you offering?"

"You have to buy me dinner first."

"How good does the dinner have to be?"

"Amazing."

"Amazing is expensive."

"But I'm worth it, or so I've been told."

"Ah, I guess I'm missing out then."

"You really are."

Dean heard Sam calling Cas. "I guess that's my cue to hang up."

"Goodbye, Winchester."

"Goodbye, Novak."

Ten minutes passed by and then Dean's phone rang again. He saw it was Mr. Hughes and sighed before answering.

"What do you want James?"

"Can't I just call to check up on my favorite PTA member?"

"..."

"Fine. I'm calling because I spoke to Chris's parents this morning and they want to petition to have Knox expelled."

Dean shot up. "What? I thought you had this under control."

"I do, and I can easily smooth things over-using the whole 'parents died and being raised by older brother' thing- but I was hoping to get some more...motivation...from you."

Dean sighed. "I'm in Detroit. I won't be back until late Sunday."

"Then I'll see you Monday."

"Fine, but wear the panties I bought for you."

"Can do." James said, voice giving away his excitement. "11 o' clock."

"Alright." Dean wasn't expected to actually show up at work until Tuesday to give him recovery time from the convention so it was basically a free day anyway. James kept him on the line for awhile longer, asking questions like how his day was, and what he was eating for lunch and it drove Dean insane.

James acted like they were a couple sometimes, but to Dean they were just fucking to keep Knox from getting kicked out for fighting.

He wanted so badly to just end their arrangement, but that could lead to bad things.

Dean laid back on the hotel bed and went to sleep, accepting he'd just have to keep up with the arrangement until James met someone and ended it himself.

* * *

Castiel once again faked his interest in a sport and watch Sam's track meet attentively.

"Cas, you don't like sports do you?" Knox asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're watching people run, but you act like it's the most fascinating thing in the world."

"I'm just trying to be supportive."

"Well we appreciate that, but you can ask us questions about anything you don't understand." Adam said.

"It's just running. I think I can comprehend that."

Gabriel chuckled. "Sassy Cassy. I like it."

"I meant with basketball or baseball."

"Oh, well I would like some help understanding them. I'll ask at your next games."

"Maybe then you won't be so bored."

"I highly doubt that."

"Do you not have a filter or something Cas?"

"The only kind of filter I use is for coffee."

They laughed and the rest of the meet went by smoothly and full of chatter, laughs and sarcastic remarks and ended in cheering as Sam placed second.

* * *

note: This Chapter is mostly just showing how Cas starts to embed himself into the family, that's why Dean had to go away. Also, reviews appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Thanksgiving Break: Day One

**_I keep forgetting to mention that 'These Walls' is a song by Teddy Geiger and I recommend you listen to it._**

**Chapter 4: Thanksgiving Break Day One**

Cas had lived with the Winchester's for a month and two weeks when it happened.

It wasn't Cas's fault. I mean, who knew Dean's trip would be cut short and he'd walk in on him having sex.

Dean had tried to creep into the house as quietly as possible so he could scare the hell out of Cas, but when he had walked in, he saw a man on knees in front of Cas.

Dean made to sneak to his room, but the floor creaked and Castiel locked eyes with him, and he froze in place, cheeks flushing, heart racing.

He expected Cas to look embarrassed and scramble to cover up.

Instead, Cas gripped the black mop of hair in front of him and shoved his cock forward roughly. Amazingly the stranger took it in stride.

Castiel raked his eyes over Dean as he thrust into the strangers throat. It was a hungry look, one that told Dean Cas would love to have the same dominance over him that he had over the stranger. Dean felt his cock hardening under Cas' gaze and that definitely was his cue to leave.

He quietly shuffled away, eyes locked once again with Castiel. Castiel let out a loud moan, mouth forming an 'o', making Dean rock hard.

Finally, he made it passed the living room and with Cas' eyes no longer staring back, Dean was able to snap back to reality and run to his room.

As he ran, he noted that his brothers doors were open and they were gone.

He quietly shut his door, not wanting the strangers to know he was there.

_What the hell just happened? Where the hell are my brothers? Why did Cas just stare at me? And why did that turn me on so much?_

Dean pushed the questions from his mind and rubbed one out, using the image of Cas naked, moaning and getting sucked off. It didn't take long for Dean to cum onto his stomach with a quiet moan.

Dean laid there for a minute, reveling in his oragasm, until his head cleared and realized he'd just jerked it to the thought of Cas.

"Fuck." Dean said. He shook his head and got up to clean himself with some tissues, not wanting to risk leaving his room.

After he cleaned up, he went to bed, 'Fuck' being his only thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to the smell of sausage cooking. The thought of the night before deterred him from getting up right away. He didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of catching Cas with someone else.

Ultimately, Dean's stomach made the decision for him. He forced himself to get up and go to the kitchen. He noticed the absence of his brothers again.

_Where are my brothers?_

Dean found Cas cooking in a wife beater and boxers-unusual for him.

"Winchester."

"Novak." Dean sat at the counter. "Did I forget something? Where are the boys?"

"It's Thanksgiving Break. Sam spent the night at Gabriel's, Knox spent the night at Declan's and Adam at Charlie's."

"Right." Dean said. He was having trouble looking Novak in the eye.

Cas set a plate down in front of him. "Coffee, orange juice or milk?"

"Coffee."

"Thought so." Cas set an already full mug in front of Dean, tailor made to how Dean usually took it. Castiel set down his half eaten food across from Dean and poured himself some chocolate milk. "How was your trip?" Cas asked.

"Boring. I'm just glad it was cut short." Dean kept his eyes on his plate. "You know, I was gonna try to scare you but then..."

"Then you caught me fornicating in the living room."

Dean blushed. "Yeah."

"Are you blushing, Winchester?"

"No." Dean lied.

"You are!" Cas laughed. "Did you get all hot and bothered? Do something that makes it too hard to look me in the eye?"

"Shut up." Dean took a sip of his coffee.

"I will. Once you look me in the eyes." Cas said.

Dean forced himself to meet Cas' gaze. He looked the same as always, his eyes didn't hold that dominance he saw in them the night before and it was easy to keep looking into them. "Satisfied?"

Castiel nodded. "You know, you're lucky we couldn't make it to your room."

"Dude, you haven't been doing it in my bed have you?"

Cas shook his head. "No. Last night was the first time I've brought someone here and it was only because I had the place to myself.

Dean sighed in relief.

"Are you going in to work today?"

"No. Boss said I could take the day off if I wanted."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm gonna visit my friend Bobby, maybe swing by the Roadhouse."

"So you're going to make me eat lunch by myself?"

"How about we get lunch at the Roadhouse?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds great." Cas stood up and put his plate in the sink.

"Then, I don't know. Guess I'll wait for the boys to call and for you to get off work."

"Sounds like a busy day. I hope you don't put too much stress on yourself." Cas finished off his milk and put it in the sink.

"Sarcasm isn't cute you know." Dean said.

"No, but I am, or so I've been told." Cas said.

"By who?" Dean asked. "Were they blind? Cos that doesn't count."

Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "That attitude is why you're single." Cas walked off to get ready for work.

Things were so easy with Cas. Why did he think things would be terribly embarrassing again?

* * *

Dean pulled up to his office building to drop off Castiel.

Cas sighed and stared at the building. "I don't wanna go."

"Call in sick and spend the day with me."

"I would but if I'm going to suffer through a sexless day, I'd rather get paid for it."

"Who said it would be sexless?"

"Me."

"You don't know what you're missing."

Castiel got into Dean's personal space-his mouth right next to Dean's ear and whispered, "Neither do you." Cas pulled away, but was still sitting close to Dean.

Dean involuntarily shivered at his warm breath-the hairs on the back of neck standing up. "Don't do that."

Cas leaned forward again. "Why does it turn you on?"

Dean felt his dick twitch as another shiver ran though him. "You're gonna be late."

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Cas asked, allowing Dean to push him back to the passenger's seat.

"Not today, sweetheart."

"But honey, how will I get through the day?"

"You'll manage. Just don't talk to strangers or take their candy."

Cas sighed, opened his door and got out of the car. "Don't forget to pick me up for lunch babe."

"I won't dear." Dean said and with that, Cas left.

* * *

Dean arrived at Singer's Salvage half and hour later.

"Dean!" He heard as soon as he got out of the car.

"Isaac!" He pulled the skinny-messy-brown-haired-brown-eyed-too-pale-kid into a tight hug. Isaac was another teen Dean had helped four years back after he had found him tied to a tree in his own backyard. Dean had offered a safe haven after he'd gotten him to admit that it was his father who had tied him to the tree and he'd been out there for a full day when he found him. They became friends and Isaac became a part of the family. Ever since, Isaac was like a little puppy when it came to Dean-always affectionate and always running to him when he came around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Bobby. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apply, but Bobby just told me to check over this Chevelle." He pointed to the blue '69 Chevelle just a few feet away.

"It's your test." Dean said. "Find the problem if there is one, fix it and he'll give you a job."

"'If'?"

"He gave me a '73 Charger for my test-turned out there was nothing wrong with it, I told him that and he gave me the job."

"So, I have to be careful, huh?"

"Yup. Wish I could help, but that's cheating." Dean patted Isaac's shoulder. "Have fun, I'm gonna talk to Bobby."

"Alright." Isaac said, popping open the hood of the Chevelle. "Tell Scott what I'm doing would ya?"

"Sure thing." Isaac had been dating Scott for about three years and they seemed to be going strong. Dean found the tallish Mexican teen filling out paper work. "Hey Scotty."

His head jerked up and innocent brown eyes stared at him. "Dean!" Scott jumped up and pulled Dean into a hug, nuzzling his head against Dean-completely normal for him. Okay, so maybe both halves of the couple were like puppies when it came to Dean.

"Miss me?" Dean asked.

"How could I not? I haven't seen you in over a month!" They pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've been busy."

"I guess I can forgive you." Scott said. "Bobby's in the back arguing with Rufus."

"Thanks. Have fun with paperwork."

Scott sighed. "I'll try."

"Oh, and Isaac's here."

Scott made for the door but Dean's words sent him back to his desk."He's taking Bobby's test."

Dean walked through the lot of messed up cars and parts until he saw Bobby sitting by his work bench, Rufus stalked past him with a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Hey Bobby. What's wrong with Rufus?" Bobby turned to face Dean, who was now standing next to him.

"He wants me to convince Ellen to let him work at the Roadhouse."

"And you don't wanna help him with that?"

"No, he doesn't need to be in a bar. I offered him a job here, but his knee is bad and he doesn't want to do paperwork."

"Well, maybe I could find him something."

"That'd be great. Maybe then the idjit will stop driving me up the wall." Bobby took a sip of his beer. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit you. How have things been?"

"They've been fine. Scott really knows his way around cars and is great at paperwork. I'm sure you saw Isaac."

Dean nodded. "Yup. Tell me, is there anything actually wrong with the car?"

"No and if you tell him, I'll never let a Winchester work here again."

Dean raised his hands up defensively. "I won't say a word."

"Excuse me?"

They both turned their attention to a young woman with black hair, brown eyes and perfectly tanned skin.

"May I help you?" Bobby asked.

"I hope so. The nice young man out front said to ask for Dean."

Dean smiled. "That's me."

She smiled back. "Great. My car has been making this weird rattling noise and I was wondering if you could fix it."

Dean glanced at Bobby, who nodded approvingly.

Dean followed the woman to her car, he inspected it and quickly found the problem. "What's your name?"

"Lisa."

"Well, Lisa, I'm gonna be honest, you need a new car."

"I know, but is there anything you can do to make it work for another month at least?"

"I can try. Do you need to be somewhere? Cos it'll take me all day to fix it."

"No, but I was hoping to get some coffee."

"Well, we have a coffee maker if you really want some."

"It's not about want at this point, it's more like a need."

"I know the feeling." Dean said. "Scott!"

Scott looked up from where he was working on a silver Mazda.

"Will you take my new friend Lisa inside and make her some coffee?"

"Sure." Scott walked over and introduced himself to Lisa.

While they scurried away, Dean went to grab what he needed.

* * *

"Cassie, can you please tell Sam that I'm a catch."

"A small one." Sam mumbled in the background.

"Gabriel, you said this was an emergency.

"It is. Sam refuses to marry me."

"I'm not gay!"

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

Castiel sighed. Gabriel had texted _'911 Emergency Cassie Please Help'_ so Castiel had slipped away to the bathroom to call his brother. "Sam is too good for you. I suggest lowering your standards."

"Cassie!" Gabriel protested.

Sam chuckled. "See? Told you he liked me better."

"Tell me it isn't true, Cassie?"

"It's not. I have the same level of contempt reserved for both of you."

"Cassie! That's not nice!"

Sam chuckled.

"Why did you choose me to do this with?"

"Because you're ordained and I wanted you to marry us."

"Okay. I'll try." Cas cleared his throat. "Gabriel Thomas Matthews." Castiel said, he allowed a long dramatic pause. "Do you take Samuel Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Samuel Winchester, do you take Gabriel Thomas Matthews to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"No."

"Good. You deserve someone who isn't gonna end up in a sugar induced coma." Castiel said. "I have to get back to work now. Gabe, can you manage not to force Sam to marry you at least until I get off work?"

"No promises, but I will try. Bye."

"Later Cas." Sam said.

"Later." Cas hung up the phone and went back to work. He didn't understand why his brother thought to bring him in on that debacle.

"Castiel." His friend Ezekiel waved him over.

"Zeke. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"Can we talk at my desk? I have some work I need to do."

Ezekiel nodded and together they went back to Castiel's desk.

* * *

Lisa returned about ten minutes later, carrying two mugs of coffee.

"I thought you'd like some." Lisa said, offering him the mug.

Dean took the mug with a charming smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Scott told me how you liked it."

"Of course he did. He's like my own little puppy."

"You call him your own little puppy?"

"Him and Isaac." Dean nodded to where Isaac was inspecting the Chevelle.

"And why exactly are they your puppies?"

"Watch this." Dean took a sip of his coffee. "Ow!" He flinched back suddenly and Isaac was by his side in less than ten seconds.

"Dean! Are you okay?"

"Dean?!" Scott appeared a few seconds later.

"I'm fine. Coffee's just a little hotter than I thought."

Isaac's panicked faced calmed down. "Dean you drink coffee all the time-"

"-yet you still manage to burn yourself." Scott finished.

"It happens. Get back to work. I'm fine."

Isaac walked back to the Chevelle and Scott went back to the Mazda after a moments hesitation.

"Wow. They are protective of you." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Dean set his coffee on the ground and started back on the car.

"Are they your brothers?"

"No, but they are like family." Dean said. "My real brothers aren't as puppyish."

"Oh? They're not, huh?"

"Nope. My brothers are teens, but they're not so cute and cuddly."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three. Sam, Adam and Knox."

"Knox? That's an odd name."

"Mom wanted his name to have an X in it and she found Knox and liked it and yeah."

Lisa took a sip of her coffee as he spoke. "Does she regret giving him such a weird name?"

Dean tensed only for a second, then carried on his work. "Wouldn't know. She passed away."

Dean couldn't see, but Lisa turned red. "My condolences."

Dean didn't say anything.

"What about your father?"

"He's gone too." Dean answered.

"Then, who's raising your brothers?"

"I am." Dean said, not looking at her.

"Well, I'm impressed." Lisa stated. "You barely seem old enough to drink."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just let them live in the system."

"Not that I'm complaining, but don't you think this a lot to share with a stranger?"

"You're the one asking the questions, I'm just answering."

"I guess you're right. I'm a little too curious sometimes."

"You know what they say happened to the cat."

"I'm not dead yet."

"Yet, being the operative word." Dean said.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a warning."

She giggled.

A car pulled up and honked.

"My ride's here." She said.

Dean stopped to take her mug. "Good, then I can work in peace."

"Are you saying it's stressful having me around?"

"Not stressful. Distracting really. Pretty girls make it hard to concentrate."

"So you think I'm pretty?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Just a little? You sure are a charmer." She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on a torn piece of paper. "Call me sometime." She flashed him a flirty smile and left.

He smiled to himself, stuffed the number in his pocket, grabbed his coffee from the ground and went to put away the two mugs.

* * *

Dean pulled up to his office building, Cas was already waiting and quickly swooped into the car.

"Hi sweetie." Dean greeted.

"Hi assbutt."

"Assbutt?" Cas was startled by Scott, who had asked to join Dean for lunch.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Scott." He held his hand out so Cas could shake it.

"Castiel."

Dean pulled back onto the road.

"So, assbutt? _Really_, Cas? I've heard you say plenty of clever things and all you got is _assbutt_?"

"Honey?"

"Yes sweet pea?"

"Shut up."

Dean laughed.

"Sweet pea? Honey? Dean did you get married and not tell me?" Scott asked.

"Like I would marry _him_." Castiel scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to marry?"

"No, I'm simply saying _I_ wouldn't marry you."

"Why not?"

"You're too cocky."

"Cocky? Scott, am I cocky?"

"Maybe just a little."

"That's an understatement." Castiel commented.

Dean looked over at Cas. "Why did I pick you up again?"

"Because I asked you to, sugar."

Scott laughed. "You two always like this?"

"Well, the pet names are new, but yeah." Dean said.

"So, Scott, how do you know Dean?" Castiel asked.

"He helped my boyfriend through a rough time before me and him met, and after we were dating for awhile, he made it mandatory that I met Dean and got approved by him. Which I did...eventually."

"You didn't approve of him at first?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope, but I can be a little protective over Isaac sometimes."

"A little? I thought you hated me for six months."

"Six months? Dean, how could you?"

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't just trying to get into Isaac's pants."

"Yeah, but six months? That's a little excessive." Castiel said.

Dean shrugged.

"I think I should tell you that my brother is set on marrying Sam."

Dean shook his head. "Sam's not gay."

"I wouldn't make that assumption. None of your brothers think you're gay, but you are."

"I'm Bi."

"Why haven't you told them?" Scott asked. "Even me and Isaac know."

"I don't know. There just never seems to be the right time to say 'Oh, by the way I like boys too'."

"I think you need to tell them." Castiel said, thinking of Knox.

"I will eventually." Dean said.

Castiel didn't respond and the car fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So, sweetums," Dean said,"are you staying for Thanksgiving?"

"I sure am, honeybun."

"Am I missing something?" Jo asked, walking over to take their drink order.

"Hey Jo." Dean greeted.

"Hello." Cas said.

"Hi." Scott said.

"Did you two start dating since the last time I saw you?"

"No." Dean said before Cas could cut in with some sarcastic remark.

"If you say so. What can I get you to drink?"

"Three cokes please." Castiel said.

"Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean said.

Cas leaned to his left and whispered into Dean's eat,"You certainly got more than that last night."

Both Scott and Jo laughed at Dean's red face.

"I like him. I like you, Cas." Jo said before she left to get their drinks.

"What'd you say to him?" Scott asked, still clearly amused.

"Oh, nothing much." Cas said dismissively.

"It doesn't matter." Dean said at the same time.

Scott shook his head, but let it go. "How are the boys?"

Dean started talking about his brothers, how they were doing in school and in sports, Cas cut in only to correct Dean about the number of wins they each had when Dean tried to exaggerate. Jo returned with their drinks, and took their order before leaving again and then the conversation shifted to how Cas came to live with the Winchesters.

Cas' phone rang just a Dean was telling him about the day Cas moved in. "Hello? Oh hi, Adam." Cas said. "Knox is with you? Well, as long as you take care of him, but be home by dinner time. Good. Have fun. Goodbye."

"What'd Adam want?" Dean asked.

"He wanted to tell me that he was taking Knox to see Ender's Game and then they were gonna go to the arcade."

"Oh." Dean said. "How'd he get money?"

"He's been helping out at the coffee shop with Charile and her dad's been paying him." Cas said. "He starts officially working there tomorrow."

"He got a job? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Well, he got it yesterday and he hasn't seen you."

"Wow, you two sound like parents." Scott said. "Cas sounds like the well informed mom, and Dean sounds like the out of the loop dad."

"Hey! I'm not out of the loop."

"More so than you think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Cas said.

"I hate when you say that."

"I hate when you say _that_." Cas countered.

"Geez, are you sure you're not married?" Jo asked, setting down Scott's chicken sandwich. Scott chuckled, when they both looked at her. She set down Cas's chicken sandwich and left to get Dean's shrimp and steak.

"So, Scott, where do you work?" Cas asked.

Scott swallowed his bite and answered, "Singer's Salvage. I mostly do paperwork, but I work on cars too."

"Do you like it?"

Scott shrugged. "Can't complain." He took a bite of his sandwich again, before asking, "Do you like your job?"

"Not really." Cas said. "It's boring."

"It really is." Dean agreed. "I'm not even sure what we sale, I just know that I sell a lot of it."

"I think we sale paper or printers?" Cas guessed.

"Don't we sale staplers too?" Dean asked.

"I think so. Or maybe that's the floor under us."

"You guys don't know what you sell?" Scott asked.

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance, then said, "No."

Scott shook his head. "Unbelievable."

They ate in companionable silence for awhile until Cas announced he was gonna call his boss and claim he was too sick to go back to work and that he'd be right back.

Dean slid out of the booth so Cas could get out of the booth and then slid back in.

"How's him living with you guys working out?"

"It's going good. He's pretty easy to get along with when he's not being a smart aleck."

"That's good." Scott said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, suspicious of how Scott said those two words. "Something on your mind?"

"No."

"Scott."

Scott sighed, he never was one from keeping things from Dean. "He just seems to have ingrained himself into your life really easily and that amazes me because I've never seen someone do that before, not even Kev and you love that little genius."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, what are you gonna do when he moves out? What if you realize you need him more than you thought?" Scott said. "I just want you to be careful that he doesn't get so entangled in your life, that once he's moved on with his, it doesn't hurt you or your brothers."

"Why are you so worried? It's not like I'm in love with the guy."

"Because I love you and your brothers and I don't want Adam and Knox to be shattered when Cas stops going to their games or Sam to be upset when he doesn't show up to his meets or you to be hurt because he starts blowing you off to be with someone he thinks he's gonna marry."

"That's not gonna happen." Dean said. "Cas will still be a part of our lives after he moves out."

"But what if he's not?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't know what to say. He hadn't been thinking of Cas moving out because it wasn't a part of the near future. _Surely, Cas thought of them as friends, right? He wouldn't just cut out of their lives because he moved out, would he?_

Cas returned and Dean got up to let him sit down.

"That was easier than I thought." Cas said before he bit into his food.

Dean forced himself to ignore Scott's warning. "Does that mean you're coming to the shop with us?"

Cas nodded.

Scott smiled. "Good, then you can meet Isaac."

The rest of lunch went by quickly and easily, sliding into an easy rhythm of witty banter, jabs, teasing and talking.

* * *

"You know a lot about cars. Why didn't you just become a mechanic?" Cas prompted.

"Because that's not what I wanted to be." Dean replied.

"What did you want to be? I doubt it was a sales person."

"Well, I wanted to become an engineer, but life kinda got in the way."

"An engineer huh? So you were planning on going to college?"

"Yeah, but, it's kinda of hard to work, go to college and raise my brothers."

"You could still go now. Your brothers are capable of fending for themselves."

"All those scholarships are gone now, Cas. How would I pay for it? I barely make enough for us to live comfortably."

Cas conceded. "You've got a point."

"Of course I do."

Cas rolled his eyes. "By the way, I was hoping you'd start letting me pay rent."

"What about your divorce?"

"My lawyer says it could be a while before the trial actually happens."

"You still need money to pay for your lawyer."

"Actually, I don't. I contacted my brother my Michael and he said he'd take my case pro bono."

"Really? When did you call him?"

"The night I found out Adam was friends with Samandriel. With him handling my case, I can finally get some money saved."

"Oh." Dean said. "Well good."

"But_ I am_ paying rent."

"No, Cas. I can handle the expenses."

"Dean, I'm _paying_ rent and you're not stopping me."

Dean looked up, ready to argue, but something about Cas' expression stopped him. Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Cas' phone started ringing. "Hello?" Cas said. "Yes. Okay. Okay, yeah. Goodbye, Sam." Cas pocketed his phone in his trench coat. "Sam wanted to tell me that he's gonna work with Gabriel at the bakery for a bit, but he'll be home by dinner."

"Oh." Dean said. "I wonder why he didn't call me."

"He doesn't know you're home yet."

Dean grinned. "Does that mean I can scare him?"

Cas nodded.

Dean went back to fixing Lisa's car with a new vigor.

"You're evil, Winchester."

"I'm okay with that."

Cas stretched with a yawn. "What do you want dinner tonight?"

"Tacos." Dean said.

"We'll have to stop by the store on the way home." Cas said. "What about desert?"

"Are you sure you wanna let the pudge have desert tonight?" Dean stood up straight to stretch.

Cas poked his stomach a few times. "Yeah. You've lost some of your pudge. I kinda miss it."

Dean wouldn't admit that he'd started working out in his room at night in defiance of being called pudge.

"I don't miss you being a twig." Dean rubbed his stomach absently.

"Yeah, well, living with you is fattening me up."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean said. "Hey, can you go ask Scott if he can finish this?"

Cas nodded and walked off to go find Scott.

* * *

Dean, Cas and Isaac arrived home just before Knox and Adam did. Cas and Isaac set to work on making dinner, while Dean, Knox and Adam played Halo, making Dean forget his plan to scare Sam.

Once home, Sam joined his brothers, leading to intense games of King Of The Hill and capture the flags.

In the kitchen, Cas cooked the meat while Isaac put the shredded cheese, and shredded lettuce into bowls and cut up the tomatoes. They had chatted easily while they worked, mostly about Isaac or about Dean, but finally Isaac steered them into getting Cas to talk about himself.

"So, you're 22. Did you go to college?"

"Yes, and I majored in anthropology and minored in theology."

"Theology and anthropology? Why?"

"Theology because me and all of my siblings are named after angels, and my father was a very religious man despite his infidelities and I took an interest in learning more about the God." Castiel explained, flipping the meat over to make sure it cooked thoroughly.

"And anthropology?"

"I sometimes got really quiet and observant when I was younger. My father said that when I got like that it was like I was studying humans to try and learn all their secrets." Cas said. "He once said that I was in love with humanity. Then I came across anthropology and decided it was perfect for me."

"Why haven't you tried making a career with your degrees?"

"My wife wasn't the most supportive person."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"At the time, I was so sure I loved her, but after I realized it was too late, I couldn't bring myself to leave."

"Was it an abusive relationship?"Isaac finished chopping the tomatoes and started laying the taco shells on each plate.

"At times." Cas said, he took the pan of meat off the stove and pushed the meat into a bowl. He put more meat in the pan and started cooking it. "Are you going to college?"

"I'll start my second year this fall."

"What's your major?"

"Psychology and I'm going to minor in criminology."

"Interesting choices." Cas commented. "May I ask why?"

Isaac grabbed the plates and set them at the dining table. "I chose psychology so I can understand men like my father and criminology for the same reason." He said it casually, but it was obviously something he didn't want to speak about.

"Was your father a bad man?"

"Yes."

The lack of hesitation told Cas that it was an absolute fact to the teen and always would be. Isaac grabbed the tomatoes and cheese and put them in the middle of the table.

"Dean saved me from him." Isaac said.

"From what I've heard, Dean saves people."

Isaac didn't say anything, just pulled a fold out chair from the pantry and set it at the table.

"Do you like living here?" Isaac asked after he set a another place for Scott.

"Yes. At first, I felt weird about living here, but I forced myself to act like I was comfortable and now I actually am."

"That's good. You and Dean seem to get along pretty well."

"Yeah, well, you've caught us on an odd day."

Isaac laughed.

Scott walked in. "Smells good." He walked over and kissed Isaac's cheek in greeting. "Hi Cas."

"Hello, Scott." Cas put the rest of the finished meat into the bowl. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Great." Scott said. "I'll go tell the guys."

Isaac took the bowl of meat and set it on the table. "So, me and Scotty are coming over for Thanksgiving, and I'd love to help you cook. If you want, of course."

"I'd like that." Cas smiled.

The Winchester boys filed into the room, took their seats and they had a wonderful dinner.

* * *

"Are you crying, Dean?" Adam asked.

"No!" Dean said, hiding his eyes with his hand.

"Dean." Isaac said, moving his hand away from his face.

Dean sighed, looking into those puppy dog eyes. "Okay yeah, but what kind of movie kills kids?"

After dinner and cleanup, everyone had settled into the living room to watch 'Bridge To Teribithia. The movie was over now, and everyone was focused on Dean.

"Aww, are you upset?" Scott asked, getting up from the floor.

"I think he is." Isaac said.

The couple exchanged a look, Adam and Knox moved off the couch, obviously aware of what was about to happen.

"No." Dean said.

Both boys pulled Dean into a tight bear hug, nuzzling his neck and smothering him with affection. Dean tried as hard as he could to push them away to no avail.

Cas tilted his head. "This is the oddest form of torture."

Sam laughed and got up from the floor. "Yeah and it's the funniest." Sam clasped Cas' shoulder. "I'm gonna go to my room. Have fun with that."

Dean was now being tickled.

"Yeah, I'm going to mine too." Adam said.

Scott and Isaac finally let go of Dean when he finally laughed. "I hate you both." Dean said.

"I don't believe that." Scott said.

"Me neither." Isaac ruffled Dean's hair.

Dean swatted his hand away defiantly. "Fine, but I wish I did. It'd make my life easier."

"Whatever." Scott said. "We're gonna head home." He gestured to himself and Isaac. Isaac hugged Dean goodbye.

"Alright. Call me when you get there."

"Can do." Scott said, he hugged Dean once last time. "Bye guys." He said to Cas and Knox. They waved goodbye and left the trio.

"So, what are we gonna watch now?" Dean asked.

"Marley & Me?" Knox suggested.

"Put it in." Dean said.

"Popcorn?" Cas asked after a minute.

"Well, you can't watch a movie without popcorn." Dean said.

Cas got up from the armchair.

"Can you get me a beer too?" Dean asked.

Knox finished putting in Marley & Me and followed Cas to the kitchen. "I'll get it, Cas. You just make the popcorn."

After the popcorn was made, and drinks were grabbed and bladders emptied, Dean and Cas wete settled on the couch, and Knox on the armchair, they started the movie.

"Goddammit." Cas heard Dean whisper. He looked up and through his tears, he saw Dean crying, but didn't comment.

The movie ended a little while later, Dean and Cas respectively wiping away their tears.

"What kind of movie kills a dog?" Dean said.

"The worst kind." Cas answered.

"Knox why did y-" Dean stopped when he noticed his brother sleeping. Dean smiled. He got off the couch and went to carefully picked his brother up.

"Cas, you mind turning on his light for me?"

Cas shook his head and got up. He lead Dean to Knox's room, pushing open the door and flipping on the light. He pulled back the covers on the bed and Dean gently laid his brother on the bed, tucking him under the covers. Cas walked over to the fan and turned it on, knowing Knox needed it to sleep. It had been a sleepless three days when his other one had broken.

Just as Dean made to leave, Knox grabbed his hand. Dean looked back. "Love you... Goo'night." Knox said, half asleep.

"You too. Night, buddy." Dean said, Knox let go and snuggled into his pillow.

Dean turned the light off as he shut the door and then he and Cas went back to the living room.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

Dean went over to his family's collection of movies, some movies he hadn't seen before like Marley & Me and Bridge to Teribithia because they were his brothers', others he'd seen a thousand times and there were a few he hadn't even heard of. He decided to go with Zoolander.

"I would ask if you wanted more popcorn, but I don't think either of us can handle any more."

Dean nodded in agreement as he walked over and switched the movies.

"More beer?"

"You know me so well." Dean replied.

Cas left and Dean plopped down on the couch, awaiting his return. Cas returned quickly with two beers, he handed one to Dean and sat down right next to him. Dean pushed play and took a swig of his beer.

"I think I'm gonna call in tomorrow." Cas said.

"Me too." Dean said. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

"I don't blame you." Cas said.

"Think boss'll be mad?" Dean asked.

"No, he's too busy kissing ass to care if we miss a few days."

Dean chuckled.

The movie caught their attention after that, but before long they were both passed out on the couch, Dean leaning his head on top of Cas' and Cas resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

Sam came in after awhile and laughed to himself. He took a picture of the duo, and then carefully retrieved the beers from their loose grips and took them to the kitchen. Sam went back, turned off the movie, the TV and the lamp, all without waking them.

Satisfied electricity wouldn't be wasted, Sam left them. He got on Facebook, uploaded the picture with the tag _'Aren't they just the cutest little angels?_', tagged Dean and Cas and called Gabe.

* * *

**_I'm not sure about this chapter, but it'll get it better. More Dean/Cas moments coming up._**

**_Reviews feed my ego._**

**_Also, check out my story 'Family Portrait' while you wait for the next chapter._**


	5. Day Two

**Chapter 5: Thanksgiving Break: Day Two**

Dean woke up the next morning with a pain in his neck.

_Damn, why does my neck hurt?_

After the haze of sleep started to clear, Dean realized he was sitting up. He opened one eye and confirmed he was in living room with Cas fast asleep on his lap. He rubbed his eyes, the morning light too harsh for his eyes. He felt Cas shift on his lap, snuggling into his thigh.

Dean stopped rubbing his eyes and started running his hand through Cas' hair to wake him up, knowing better than to just shake him awake, before little Dean could take an interest. Cas started to lean into the touch, accidentally getting even closer to exactly where Dean didn't want him to be.

"Cas, wake up."

"No." Cas muttered.

"I have to piss."

"Then piss, but I'm not moving."

"Cas, that's gross." Dean said. "If you don't move, I'm pushing you onto the floor."

"You wouldn't dare." Cas said, cockily.

Dean removed his hand from Cas' hair and started pushing him slowly off his lap, Cas resisting with everything he had. "Cas, come on."

"No, I'm comfortable."

Dean pushed and Cas almost fell off and grabbed Dean's torso, trying to stay on the couch, but all he ended up doing was dragging Dean off the couch with him.

They landed with a thud, Dean on top of Cas.

Dean pulled up enough to lock eyes with Cas. "Told ya."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Will you just get off of me before I'm crushed to death?"

Dean faked like he was getting up, then he dropped down and knocked the air out of Cas. He then actually got off of Cas, who had to take a moment to catch his breath, and went off to the restroom, to pee and to get away from Cas before he could retaliate.

Cas got up once Dean was gone and went to make coffee. He was surprised to see Sam in the kitchen, pouring coffee mate into a mug.

"Morning, Cas." Sam greeted, handing him the mug.

"Morning, Sam. What are you doing up so early?" Cas sat down and took a sip of his coffee-perfectly made to how he liked it.

"I promised Mrs. Matthews I'd go in early to help her out." Sam grabbed another mug from the cabinet and poured coffee into it.

"That's nice of you." Cas commented. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Well, I was hoping I could spend the night at Gabe's." Sam said as he fixed Dean's coffee.

Dean walked in just as he finished speaking. "As long as you're back in time to go to the dentist with Knox tomorrow, I don't mind."

"I'll be back in time." Sam promised as handed Dean his coffee.

"Good. Thanks, Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Sam said before he left.

Dean smiled to himself, then took a sip of his coffee.

"What are we gonna do today?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno."

"Adam has to work today, but Knox has nothing to do like us."

"Well, I have to stop by Bobby's place, but after that, I guess we could all go do something."

"Like what?"

"See a movie, roller skate, lunch at the park, just pick something."

"I vote for all of it." Knox said, walking in and immediately going to the fridge. "I'd be willing to learn how to skate."

"Then I do too." Cas said.

"That was easy."

Knox set the milk on the counter in front of them, and went to grab a bowl and spoon. Cas stood up and grabbed the cocoa puffs from the top of the fridge and handed them to Knox before joining Dean at the counter again.

"Did you want it to be hard?"

"That sounds like a loaded question." Dean commented.

Knox fixed his cereal, ignored Dean's comment and started looking up which movie they should see on his phone. They eventually decided to see _Thor: The Dark World_, and to eat at the Roadhouse, then they split up to get ready for the day.

* * *

Forty minutes later they arrived at Singer's Salvage and Auto Repair. Knox immediately ran over to Isaac who was inspecting the Chevelle while Dean and Cas went over to Lisa's car.

Scott came out of the building and walked over to them, Lisa in tow.

She smiled at Dean as she said,"I thought _you_ were gonna work on my car."

"Yeah, well, I had something come up." Dean jerked his head in Castiel's direction.

"Are you referring to me?" Castiel asked, his head tilted.

_"What?_ No."

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Winchester."

"So you think huggy bear." Dean muttered. He cleared his throat and spoke to Lisa. "I knew Scott could handle it. He's the smartest 18 year old I know."

"Damn right." Scott said. "Anyways, I fixed it up the best I could, but you should really get a new car soon."

"So I've heard." Lisa said. "Thanks for fixing my car, Scott."

"Anytime." He said.

Lisa walked to her car, but before she got in she said,"So are you gonna call me sometime?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I wouldn't want you to think I'm easy."

"But you are." Cas mumbled.

Dean elbowed Cas in the ribs and he slapped Dean's chest with the back of his hand in retaliation.

"Maybe easy is what I'm looking for." She said before getting in her car.

"Who says stuff like that?" Cas asked.

Dean turned to look at him. "Shut up."

Scott grinned amusedly. "What are you guys gonna do now?"

"I guess I'll go say hi to Bobby. See if he needs help with anything."

"Cool." Scott said. "Hey, Cas, wanna keep me from dying of boredom?"

"Sure. How can I help?"

Scott wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulder. "Just come with me."

Dean walked behind them until it was time to spilt off to find Bobby.

He found the old grouch slumped over his work bench. "Hey Bobby."

"Dean." Bobby greeted. "What are ya doing here?"

"I came by to tell the woman from yesterday who actually worked on her car."

"Scott already did."

"Yeah, I saw. So, now, I was wondering if you needed help with anything."

"Are you tryna get your old job back or somethin'?

"No. Just offering."

Bobby reached into his pocket and handed Dean a set of keys. "There's a blue Honda in the shop."

Dean nodded. "Alright. I'll get started."

"Idjit." Bobby grumbled.

Dean walked back to the shop and went to Scott and Cas.

"Cats." Cas said.

"Dogs." Scott said.

"What are you guys doing?"

They turned to look at him.

"20 questions." Scott answered.

"Well, you can stop now cos Bobby wants you to work on the blue Honda." Dean held up the keys.

"You really need to stop tricking him into giving me jobs." Scott stood up and took the keys.

"Yeah, well, he likes to drown you in all the paperwork and that's not fair." Dean sat down in Scott's chair. "I'll do the paperwork, you just fix up the car."

"Thanks, Dean." Scott said. He looked back to Cas. "We'll continue this later."

Cas nodded and Scott left.

"What do I do? Am I supposed to entertain you too?"

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Cas. "Play angry birds or something." He busied himself with paperwork and left Cas to entertain himself.

Cas pushed the top button and a picture of Dean and Sam was the lock screen. They had their arms slung across each other's shoulders, both smiling big.

He unlocked the galaxy s3 and a different picture was there, one of Dean and Adam both giving a thumbs up next to an unconscious Knox who had cat whiskers, and a cat nose drawn on his face in black sharpie.

Cas smiled, but didn't say anything to Dean. He went to angry birds, turning down the volume and he played for about five minutes then gave up and went to Facebook.

It already had Dean's email in the login, but no password. He started guessing randomly. He tried four times before he decided to log into his own Facebook.

Once he signed in he saw he had some notifications, so he clicked on the icon and it told him Adam Winchester, Knox Winchester and 21 other people liked a photo he was tagged in and that Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel Matthews and six others commented on a photo he was tagged in.

He clicked on the first one and it took him to a picture of him and Dean asleep on the couch, with the caption '_Aren't they just the cutest little angels?'._

"Dean," Cas said, turning the phone so Dean could see it.

"Y'know, even when we're asleep we still take great photos. I mean look at us handsome devils."

"That's all you have to say? No plans for revenge? Are you getting soft Winchester?"

"Oh I'm getting revenge." Dean said. "I just can't do anything to him at the moment."

"Ahh, of course." Cas said, going to the comments. "How are you gonna get him back?"

"I can't tell you, I'm afraid you'll spill the beans."

"I would _never."_

"I can't know that for sure."

Cas rolled his eyes and read the comments out loud.

"You're brother is on my list." Dean said, once Cas was done.

"Not surprising."

After that, Cas went through his news feed and continued to play on Dean's phone, even though he had his own, while Dean silently worked.

When lunch rolled around, they took Scott and Isaac out to lunch with them and Knox.

* * *

"Three cokes, a tub of popcorn and some licorice." Dean ordered.

_"Licorice?"_ Cas asked in disbelief.

"What? It's a _classic_ movie food."

"Don't get him started." Knox warned. "He's had this argument with Sam before."

"Then I guess I won't explain to your brother how disgusting it is." Cas said.

"Disgusting? They're like chewy pieces of Heaven!"

"No, they're chewy pieces of tar."

"Anything else?" The person at the snack counter asked with amusement in her voice.

"Reese's pieces." Cas said.

"Skittles." Knox added.

She grabbed their candy and set it by their drinks and popcorn. Dean handed her the money, they grabbed their stuff and went to the ticket person.

"Down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thanks."

They found their theater and chose their seats high and in the center. Dean sat in the middle since he had the popcorn and they waited patiently for the movie to start. They were quiet until Dean ate his licorice.

"Tar." Cas said.

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"I'll shove licorice down your cake hole."

"Always with the threats."

"Really? _Your_ saying that to _me? _You threaten to punch me in the dick or pour hot coffee down my throat if I wake you up."

"And yet you still insist on waking me up to take you to the airport."

"That's only because the boys have school or I'd ask them."

"Then you'll just have to live in fear of getting hit in the dick." Cas said.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Knox interjected.

"I'd _never_ flirt with him." Cas and Dean protested at the same time.

Knox chuckled and went back to watching the ads that showed before the trailers started playing.

* * *

"Don't let go!" Knox yelped.

"We got you." Dean said. He was on Knox's right, holding his hand, while Cas was on his left holding the other.

Isaac skated backwards in front of them and took a picture of them, Scott skating with him and taking a video, both being extremely careful not to run into anything or any of the few people actually there.

"I won't let you fall." Cas promised.

Knox almost slammed his knee against the floor, luckily Dean and Cas pulled him up before it could make contact. Dean gave him a tip on how to stay on his feet and eventually Knox was able to stay vertical. Dean looked over to Cas after awhile and gestured to their hands with his eyes.

Cas nodded in understanding.

Dean held up three fingers and slowly lowered them until all were down and then they both let go of Knox, who continued to skate almost perfectly, despite almost losing his balance without the other two holding him.

"I'm doing it!" Knox exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Go, Knox!" Scott called from where he and Isaac had pulled over to the side to film them.

"That's my boy!" Dean shouted proudly.

Cas didn't yell after Knox, instead he caught up to him and started skating around him, telling him things Dean couldn't hear, but he caught up in time to see Knox smiling, so happy by whatever Cas said to him.

Cas stopped skating in circles, but got ahead of the Winchesters. "Race you." He said.

Then it was on. Knox and Dean skating after Cas. Dean noticed how carefree Cas seemed at the moment, just lost in having fun with his friends and that made Dean even happier. Just before the finish line, Cas started to slow down just a bit, but enough so that Knox passed him and won the race.

"I guess I should know better than to go up against someone with 'Win' in his name." Cas said as he caught up to Knox, Dean catching up a moment later.

Knox laughed. "At least now you know."

Scott caught up to them. "Bobby called. We've gotta get back to the shop."

"Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow."

Scott nodded. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Cas and Knox said at the same time. Scott left and then it was just the three of them, skating around and talking about which flavor of ice cream they were gonna get, which ones they preferred and which ones they couldn't stand.

"I really want my ice cream now." Dean said. "You guys ready to go?"

Cas nodded and Knox eagerly said he was then they made their way to take off their skates.

Cas got his skates off first, then stood up. "I'm gonna use the restroom." He said, setting his skates next to Dean.

"Alright. Meet you at the car."

Cas nodded and went off to the restroom.

"Dean?" Knox asked once he was gone. He finally unlaced and took off his skates and started putting on his shoes.

"Yeah?"

"If I don't get a chance to later, I just wanted you to know I had a great time today."

Dean smiled. "It's not over yet."

Knox smiled back. "Right, we have two more flavors of the 31 flavors to mark off our list."

"Actually, since Cas is here, we can mark off three." Dean started putting on his normal shoes.

"Do you think he'd wanna share with us?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Dean stood up, picking both his and Cas' skates up.

Knox followed suit, grabbing his own skates and following Dean to give back the skates.

* * *

"So you want me to order one of the flavors you haven't tried?"

"Yes." Dean said.

"Why?"

"So we can try it too and mark the flavors we try off our list." Knox supplied.

Cas tilted his head. "And why do you need to mark flavors off your list?"

Dean and Knox exchanged glances, Knox nodded and Dean looked back to the road. "We made a New Years resolution that we'd try every flavor at the ice cream shop before the end of the year together."

"How many flavors have you tried so far?"

"24." Knox said. "And we saved some of the best kind and the few we weren't sure how'd they taste for last. "

"Well, what's left?"

Knox listed off the seven flavors they had left and Cas thought for a moment before he said,"I'll get chocolate chip cookie dough."

"I want fudge brownie."

"I'll try Love potion 31."

"Why that one?"

"One of us has to order a questionable ice cream." Dean replied.

"But love potion 31? I know you like me, but I didn't think you'd go to such lengths to make me fall in love with you." Cas said.

"Then how else am I gonna steal your heart?"

"There's this thing people do, I don't know if you've heard of it, but its called going out on a date."

Dean pretended to think for a second. "Eh, too much work. Love potions are easier and work faster."

"Good point." Cas said. He turned his head and looked at the youngest Winchetser. "Knox, if I suddenly start loving your brother, it's the potion, not me and I want you to find a way to save me."

Knox laughed. "Yeah okay, I'll save you, I promise."

"What? You'd foil my plan? My own brother?"

"Uh, yeah." Knox said. "I love you, but I wouldn't wanna force poor Castiel to be with you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Do you really wanna touch on that?"

"Not with a ten foot pole."

"Good."

Dean smiled to himself as they pulled up to the Marble Slab.

* * *

"Thoughts?" Knox asked after they'd all had the first taste of their ice cream.

"Delicious." Cas said.

"Actually pretty good. What about yours?"

"Chocolate Heaven."

"Switch." Dean said, sliding the love potion to Cas, Cas sliding his ice cream to Knox and Knox to Dean.

They each got a spoonful and shoved it in their mouths.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Great." Knox said.

"Really good." Cas said. "Yours?"

"Chocolatey deliciousness."

"Switch." Knox said.

They each slid over the last flavor for them to try and took their final spoonful.

"And?" Cas asked.

"Not that great." Knox said.

"One of the best." Dean said. "How's the brownie?"

"Heavenly." Cas said.

"Switch or share?" Knox asked.

They all exchanged looks the answered,"Share," just out of sync of each other and then they were all eating each other's ice cream as well as their own. Knox asked if they could go to the bookstore after it was all gone and Dean nodded.

* * *

Adam joined the trio at the bookstore, since he had nothing else to do after work. Dean and Cas scanned the books just a little ways from where Knox and Adam were looking.

"Hey look, a character in this book is named Knox." Knox said, walking over to Dean.

"Really?" Dean grabbed the book and read the description. "_Proxy_. Sounds like an interesting book. Do you want it?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to get it for me."

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Dean said. "If you find something else you want, grab it and I'll get it for you, you little nerd." Dean ruffled his brother's hair.

Knox slapped his hand away, and thanked him before he went back to Adam.

"_Him_ the nerd, huh?" Cas prompted.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Cas said, inspecting a copy of Of Mice and Men. "Just that you make a thousand movie and TV references a day like its nothing."

"How would you know? At least half of them go over your head."

"You just admitted it."

Dean paused for a second. "Damn. You got me there."

Cas smiled and put back Of Mice and Men. "What are we gonna do after this?"

"I guess we rent a movie and head home for the night."

Cas nodded in acceptance of that plan and then they went back to browsing the collection of books.

Ten minutes later Knox walked over with three more books, Adam in tow.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Knox said.

They went over to the checkout counter and Dean paid for the books.

"Hey, uh, Dean," Adam said as they all made their way to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Can I steal Knox for the night?"

"Yeah."

"And can we spend the night at Charlie's?"

"Sure, but he has a dentist appointment tomorrow."

"He'll be back in plenty of time."

"You guys need a ride?" Dean asked.

"No, we're gonna meet up at the bakery." Adam pointed down the street.

"Alright, well, see you guys tomorrow. " Dean said. They all said goodbye before splitting off, Dean and Cas to the Impala and Adam and Knox to the Matthews' bakery.

"What now?" Cas asked once they were in the car.

Dean thought for a moment. "Wanna go drink at Harvelle's?"

"Sure."

Dean started up the Impala.

"Can we do the movie thing after?"

"'Course we can."

* * *

Dean and Cas sat at the bar, both taking shots against Jo and Ash. They won thanks to Cas' inhumanly fast ability to take a shot and move on to the next.

"That's not fair." Jo complained. "He's freakishly fast."

"Don't be a sore loser, Jo." Ash said, leaving to take the check to a table.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"I'm not!" Jo said. "Free round for your victory, what do you want?"

"Two beers." Dean said, ordering for him and Cas, while Cas ate the free pretzels.

Jo reached under the bar and pulled put two tall boys. "I gotta get back to work, but we're not done." She said.

"Agreed." Cas replied.

Jo walked off to take care of a customer, leaving the victors to chug their beers.

"You surprised me, Cas, I didn't think you had it in you."

"I do drink, Dean. And I went to plenty of parties in college."

"You don't seem like the partying type."

"I'm not really, but Meg dragged me to them and I learned how to fake having fun. I ended up getting wasted all the time and woke up in a few odd places."

"What's the weirdest place you've woken up in?"

"Front lawn of a frat, naked, covered in honey, holding a pineapple handcuffed to two naked, honey covered cops."

"What the hell? How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure. I remember making out with Meg, and nothing else about that night has come back to me."

"You're kidding."

"No, I really don't remember that night." Cas sipped his beer.

"What happened with the cops?"

"I woke them up and then we found all their stuff, including the keys to the cuffs and they drove me home."

"That's it?"

"Well, Meg took the straight one, and I took the not so straight one."

Dean almost choked on his beer. "What?"

"Yeah, we agreed college was gonna be our experimenting stage. Well, she did, I just went along with it because I thought being in love meant you had to compromise."

"Compromise on problems, not your morals." Dean said.

"I know that now, but back then, I didn't and I think that's part of why I never loved her quite in the same way she loved me."

They both took a swig of their beers as a transition.

"What about you? What's the weirdest place you've woken up?" Cas asked.

"In jail, wearing only Rhonda Hurley's panties, covered in body paint and smelling like I bathed in vodka."

"Not quite as strange as mine."

"That's because you were in college and I was in high school. Totally different ball games."

Cas nodded in assent. "Why were you wearing Rhonda Hurley's panties?"

"She made me. I'm not sure why." Dean said. "I kinda liked it."

"So, she's the reason for your panty fetish?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Look who finally admitted to his fetish."

"At least mines simple." Dean said. "Now, are you gonna tell me yours or are you just gonna let me be the confessing drunk?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cos I confessed mine."

"So, basically, confession for confession?"

"Exactly."

Cas took another sip of his beer, then with a sigh, he said, "Threesomes."

Dean almost choked on his beer again. "That's your fetish?"

"One of them."

"How many do you have?"

"Two."

"What's the other one?"

"Uh-uh, it's your turn to confess."

"Men in uniform. Your turn."

"Being the one in control."

"You like to top, is that what your saying?"

"No," Cas replied. "I mean, I do like to top, but even if I'm not, I can still control the situation. That's my other fetish. Do you have any more?"

"Biting. I like when people bite me."

"Hmm." Cas said. "So, if I bit you while wearing panties underneath, say a police uniform, you'd come in your pants?"

Dean chuckled. "Are you offering to bite me while wearing panties underneath a police uniform to find out?"

"Whoa, down boy." Jo said.

"I'm not a dog, Jo."

"After what I just heard, you definitely are." Jo finished refilling a mug and walked away.

"To answer your question, I wasn't offering but if you really want to find out..."

Dean pretended to think about it. "Nah, I like my pants."

Cas chuckled.

"Jo!" Dean called. "Another round!"

Jo walked over, reached under the bar, gave them two beers and walked off again.

"Are you ready to tell me why you're sleeping with the principal?" Cas asked.

Dean took a swig of his beer, then said,"I'm doing it to keep Knox from getting kicked out of school. That kid may look innocent, but he loves picking fights."

"Are you sure it's that he loves picking fights? Maybe the kids he fights are saying stuff to antagonize him."

"Yeah, well, I haven't asked him in quite awhile. He shuts me out when I try."

"Try harder." Cas said.

Dean sighed. "I don't know how much harder I can. Anyways, your turn to confess, do you have a massive crush on me?"

"No, but even if I did, I don't think it'd be as massive as your ego."

Dean smiled, and took a sip of his beer. "Anything else you want me to confess before I go take a piss?"

"Yes, actually," Cas replied, "why won't you tell your brothers you're bisexual?"

"We've been over this," Dean said,"it just never seems to be the right time to say it."

"But what if it'd help one of your brothers come out."

"I already know Knox is gay." Dean admitted.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've know the kid all of his life, I'm taking care of him, acting like his parent, of course I know he's gay."

"Dean, I think he needs you to come out. It might help in getting him to stop fighting."

"Can't I just let him catch me in bed with a dude?"

"And scar him for life?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said. "If I promise to tell him soon, will you stop bringing it up?"

"Yes."

"Then, I promise I'll tell him soon." Dean stood up. "I'm going to piss."

Cas nodded. He ate the last pretzel in the bowl. "Jo."

She walked over to him. "Yeah?"

"Can I have more pretzels? Also, a bacon cheeseburger?"

"I'm on it. Does Dean want one?"

"I don't know, but you should probably get one for him too."

"You're probably right." Jo said. "Be back in two shakes with the pretzels."

"Thanks, Jo."

Jo smiled at him and went off to get his pretzels.

Cas glanced around the bar curiously, he noticed a gorgeous woman eyeing him, but he ignored her and continued to look around. In a booth not far from him, he noticed a very attractive man staring at him, he ignored him too and looked towards the restrooms. Dean came out a second later, and was back by Cas' side in ten.

"Did I miss anything?"

"I ordered us food."

"Oh good, I'm starving." Dean chugged the last of his beer.

Jo came back and set down the pretzels. "More beer?"

"Yeah."

"Cas?"

"Yes." Jo set down two more beers, then walked off again.

"Are we done with the confessions?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, so I think it's time we talk about the game plan for Thanksgiving."

"I plan to cook with Scott and Isaac."

"What can me and the boys do?"

"Stay out of our way and be ready to get things we need from the store at a moments notice."

"I think we can swing that."

"Then we've got our game plan."

"Almost," Dean said."Ellen and Bobby are swinging by, do they need to bring anything?"

"A table."

"A table?"

"We don't have enough space at the one in the dining room for everyone."

"Right. I'll tell Ellen. Anything else?"

"Nope."

Jo returned and gave them their food.

"Jo, tell your mom to bring a table over for Thanksgiving."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Just her happy self."

Jo walked away at the call of a customer.

After they ate their meal in comfortable silence, they stayed for three more beers, another basket of pretzels and long enough for Scott and Isaac to pick their drunk asses up, and for Scott to drive them home in the Impala, Isaac following in his car.

Well, with a pit stop to the nearest redbox.

"Whichun?" Dean asked, thinking he'd asked "Which one?"

"I dunno."

"Scotty!" Dean shouted.

Scott got out of the car and went over to them. "What?"

"Pick a movie for us."

"Alright." Scott went over to the screen, looked for ten seconds and then picked a movie and Dean finished the order.

"What'd ya get?"

"The Purge."

Dean was about to say something, but Scott said, "Get in the car." Dean got in with a defiant glare and Scott went inside the store.

He came back five minutes later with four bottles of water, and box of saltines. He handed Dean a water, then Cas. "Drink up," He opened the box of saltines and handed them both a package, "eat up and shut up."

"Yessir."

Scott rolled his eyes. He turned up the music and took the scenic route, giving the two drunk men a chance to sober up a little. Which it did, but then he was forced to make a pit stop a block from their house because both of them had to piss after drinking a ton of water.

* * *

Dean and Cas stumbled into the house around 3 AM. Cas was the more sober one and with Dean's arm around his shoulder he made sure the Winchester didn't fall on his ass getting to his room. His plan was to drop Dean onto his bed and leave, but when he tried to drop Dean, the Winchester grabbed onto him and they both fell onto the bed.

Dean chuckled, obviously amused to have annoyed Cas.

Cas started to get off Dean, but Dean's arms wrapped around his torso and pinned him against the drunken man underneath him. Cas looked into Dean's eyes. He saw lust and lost inhibitions. "Dean, I have to set up my bed before I lose the ability to."

"Sleep in here."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll make it worth your while." Dean started kissing at his neck.

If Cas hadn't been so wasted and horny, he would've stopped Dean because they lived together and sleeping together was a dangerous thing, but alas he was, so he stopped Dean from kissing at his neck and pulled him into a real kiss.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and slid it down to his crotch. Cas rubbed his hand against the shaft, feeling it hardening under his touch.

"Cas." Dean moaned.

Cas unbuttoned Dean's jeans, kissing his neck as he did, then he unzipped them. "Lift up when I tell you."

Dean nodded.

Cas positioned himself so he could slide Dean's jeans off his body and throw them to the floor. Once that was done, he started kissing at Dean's neck, rubbing his hand against the bulge in Dean's boxers.

Cas' phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled away from Dean's neck as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Cas! Hey, where's Dean?" It was Sam. Cas stopped moving his hand against Dean's dick.

"He's right here."

"Good, you're together. Knox is in the hospital."

"What?" Cas got off the bed, he swooped down and grabbed Dean'a jeans.

"He had an allergic reaction to something he ate. Can you tell me what he ate?"

Cas tossed Dean's jeans to him as he listed off everything Knox had eaten that day.

"Love potion #31? Do you know if that has raspberries in it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He's allergic to raspberries?"

"Yeah, he's not gonna go into anaphylactic shock, but his stomach hurts and he keeps throwing up. He kept wheezing, then he fainted so Adam and Charlie brought him to the emergency room. They tried calling Dean, but he didn't answer so they called me. Are you guys gonna come?

"Of course. We'll be there soon, Sam." Cas hung up and immediately called Scott to pick them up, because there was no way in hell they could drive in their condition.

"What's going on?"

"Knox is in the hospital." Cas said. "Scott, hey..."

* * *

**_Well. _**

**_Reviews appreciated. _**


	6. Wednesday

**Chapter Six: Wednesday**

Cas and Dean arrived at the hospital just a little after four AM. They were greeted by Sam who led them to Knox's room, Scott and Isaac staying behind.

"Hi guys." Knox greeted once he saw them.

Dean smiled at him and Cas nodded in greeting.

"Are you his guardians?" They turned around to see a Doctor standing behind them.

"I am,"Dean said.

"Well, Mr. Winchester," The doctor said,"all your brother needs is a few doses of antihistamines and he should feels better." The doctor reached into his pocket and handed Dean a paper. "These are over the counters, so you can buy them on your way home."

Dean took the list. "Thanks, Doctor..."

"Young," he filled in.

"Thank you, Doctor Young." Dean said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Young said. "You can take your brother home now." The doctor left with a wave to Knox.

"Can you guys leave so I can change?" Knox asked.

They all left Knox alone, waiting for him just outside the door.

"You really never knew Knox was allergic to raspberries?" Sam asked Dean.

"No. No one ever told me."

"You don't remember that time when he was five and I forced him to eat them? He fainted a little while later and Ellen took him to the hospital." Adam said.

"You wh...No!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean was at a game or something with Dad." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah." Dean said. "She never told me why Knox was there, she just told me to make sure you two didn't get into any trouble."

"I stole six candy bars from the vending machine." Adam stated.

"And I took three of them, told you it was Sam, and you gave him a black eye." Dean said, laughing fondly as he did. "She was so mad."

"Dad grounded me for two weeks." Adam said.

There was a slight pause, then Dean said, "You guys should really head home."

"Charlie dropped us off, then had to leave." Adam said.

"Mr. Matthews loaned me his Honda, I can take you." Sam said.

"Cool. See ya later." Adam said.

Sam waved bye with a smile, then the younger Winchesters left.

Knox finally came out. "Sorry I made you guys worry." He said.

Dean ruffled his hair. "It's not your fault, kiddo. I'm naturally always worried about you when you're not with me."

"Why do you always ruffle my hair?"

"Cos I can," Dean said.

Knox rolled his eyes. "Can we get out of here now?"

* * *

Knox went to bed after Dean made him take his medicine, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the kitchen. Cas was drinking a glass of water and Dean was eating a banana nut muffin he'd bought when he got Knox's medicine.

"You should drink some water and get to bed." Cas said. "We have a lot to do today."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Cas said cryptically. "We're sharing your bed tonight because I'm not in the mood to fix up my couch bed."

"Fine, but no cuddling."

Cas rolled his eyes, then put his empty glass in the sink and grabbed a clean one to fill it up with water for Dean. He set down the water in front of Dean. "I'm going to bed. Enjoy your muffin." Cas said, walking out.

_I wonder when he'll want to talk about what almost happened earlier. It's kind of really infuriating how I never know what he's thinking._

Dean grabbed his charging phone, and unplugged it long enough to turn it on, all while eating his muffin. He plugged his phone back in, and turned it on silent before it started blowing up with notifications.

He had twelve texts from Sam, Adam and Charlie combined, along with 6 phone calls from Adam and two from Sam. Most of the messages were asking why he wouldn't pick up his phone, where he was or telling him to call.

Though, two messages actually weren't about getting his attention.

_Knox's appointment was cancelled. Mr. Cassidy is sick._

That was from Adam. He went to the next one, that was from Jo.

_Don't do anything stupid._

_What's she trying to say?_

Dean locked his phone, finished his muffin and drank his water slowly, wanting to give Cas plenty of time to fall asleep before he went to bed.

_We need to talk about it, don't we?_

* * *

Dean woke up alone, not just in bed, the whole house was empty too.

"It's 10:30. Where is everyone?" Dean muttered out loud.

He decided to send a quick text to Cas and then take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later as Dean was toweling off, he heard a bunch of rustling, and groaning.

_What the hell is happening out there?_

Dean pulled on his clothes, black boxers, blue jean, a white tee and a red and white plaid button up, then walked to the front of the house to see what the commotion was.

He saw Sam walk into the kitchen carrying plastic bags full of groceries, so he followed him and saw tons of bags on the kitchen counters.

"Hey, look who's up."

Dean was startled by Adam who had walked in behind him.

"And jumpy." Sam commented walking past Dean.

"What's all this?" Dean asked, while Adam set his bags on the counter.

"Stuff we need for Thanksgiving." Scott answered, walking in behind Dean with a few more bags.

"Is that all?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"You just gonna stand there, or are you going to help put stuff away?" Isaac prodded as he brushed past Dean. Dean went over and started un-bagging the groceries.

"Don't put away any of the dessert stuff." Sam said, walking back in. "Direct orders from, Cas."

"Where is he?"

"Right here." Cas stated. "Go pick up the tables from Ellen." He ordered Dean. "Take Sam with you."

"Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean grinned as he spoke.

Cas walked over to Dean and shoved the keys against Dean's chest. "No time for your wisecracks, Winchester, get your ass moving. We have a lot to do today."

Cas walked over to the sink and washed his hands before telling Scott, and Isaac to do the same while Sam and Dean left to complete their mission.

"What am I supposed to do?" Knox asked.

"Yeah, what do I do?" Adam added.

"Knox, you can make the banana pudding." Cas said. "Wash your hands." Knox went over to the sink and started washing his hands."Adam, make room for the other tables."

"By myself?"

"Scott, help Adam, then you two can make the cherry and pumpkin pies."

"On it." Scott said.

"Isaac, you can make the pecan pie, and I'll make apple."

Isaac nodded and the five of them set about their designated tasks.

* * *

Dean and Sam returned half an hour later dragging in a plastic white table with foldable legs. They set it up, and got the other one that they placed right beside it.

"Smells good." Dean commented. "What are you making?

"Pie. Cherry, apple, pumpkin and pecan. " Cas informed him.

Dean grinned. "If you're trying to win my heart, Novak, you can stop, cos you got it the moment you said pie."

"What am I supposed to do with your heart? It's the rest of you I want."

"I see. You only want me for my body."

"Exactly."

"Well you can have that too if the pies are any good."

"Hey, I made the cherry ones,"Scott interjected,"does that mean if you like it I get your body too?"

"Does nobody want my heart?" Dean asked in mock offense.

"I'll take it." Isaac said.

Dean went over and pulled Isaac into a hug. "You always were my favorite."

"Hey!" His brothers and Scott exclaimed defensively.

Isaac chuckled at their reactions, and they pulled apart.

"Did you get the chairs?" Cas prodded.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Of course."

"I'll help you get them." Isaac said.

"Me too." Scott said.

Sam, Scott, Isaac and Dean went to get the chairs, while Cas and Knox sat at the counter.

"How much more are we gonna make?"

"Well, we have cookies, brownies, and two cakes to make," Cas mused. "I won't make the turkey, or mashed potatoes until tomorrow, and we're getting rolls and corn on the cob from Golden Chick, so just a few more things."

"What about the Jello?"

"Oh. I forgot about the jello." Cas said. "We can make that right now."

Cas stood up and went to the cabinets, where he he pulled out a large bowl and set it in front of Knox.

The guys came in with the chairs and set them around the huge table they'd formed, then they were gone again.

"Cas, why aren't you visiting your family on Thanksgiving?"

Cas set the jello boxes next to him. "We haven't had real a Thanksgiving celebration together since I was nineteen. We usually just call or text."

Knox seemed a bit saddened by that.

"But I'm happy I get to spend it with you guys." Cas added.

Knox smiled. "So, how exactly do we make this?" He asked.

"You've never made jello before?"

"Dead parents. Being raised by older brother."

"Oh you're still playing that card?"

"Yeah, I am."

Cas grinned and told him how to make the jello, and the guys brought in the last of the chairs.,

"What now?" Dean asked.

"You, Adam, and Knox get to clean the house."

Dean groaned. "Cleaning?"

Adam grabbed Dean's arm. "Come on, you don't wanna upset mama lion do you?" He started walking with Dean.

"Why mama lion?"

"Cos lionesses are the hunters, and protectors, while papa lion is fierce, but useless."

"If he's mama lion, what am I?"

"Papa lion."

"What if we were wolves?" Dean asked.

"He's the alpha, and you're like the beta, or omega."

"What? Why aren't I the Alpha?"

"You were, but we decided we like Cas better," Adam smiled at Dean to let him know he was just joking."Besides, there can only be one."

"This isn't friggin' Highlander."

Adam chuckled, then he pushed Dean into the bathroom and they started claiming tasks, and cleaning supplies.

* * *

Dean plopped down on the couch, Adam plopping down next to him and laying on him a bit, followed by Knox curling up to Adam's side. They were exhausted, sweaty and in desperate need for food.

"Guys!" Isaac shouted from the kitchen. "Come here!"

They simultaneously groaned at the prospect of moving, but they managed to convince each other to get up and see what Isaac wanted.

They walked into the kitchen and found the tables that were pushed together, had a plate of food, and glass of coke set in front of seven seats, Scott and Isaac were already seated next to each other, Sam next to them and waiting for the others to sit down before they ate.

"Dinner's ready." Cas said, walking in from the kitchen with a bag of Fritos.

Adam took the seat next to Scott, Knox next to him, Dean next to Knox and Cas next to Dean.

"Chili dogs, chili fries, and the option to make frito pie?"

"The feast of royalty." Sam remarked.

"Dig in." Cas said.

Adam had already eaten half of his chili dog, "We were supposed to wait?"

They all laughed at him, but he shrugged and continued eating.

"Get everything clean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Mhhm."

"Thankfully." Were the replies of the cleaning crew.

"We scrubbed the bathrooms, did the laundry, cleaned the living room and the hallways." Dean added helpfully.

"What about your rooms?" Sam prodded.

The cleaning crew froze.

_Shit!_

"I'll take that as a no." Cas said.

"Does it really matter?" Knox groaned.

"No, but I thought it'd be nice if guests could actually walk in your rooms." Cas commented.

"We'll get to it after dinner." Dean promised.

Cas nodded to show that was acceptable.

"So, what time are you guys coming over tomorrow?" Dean asked the only present couple.

"We're actually staying here tonight." Scott replied.

"Which means we're sharing again." Cas said.

"Great, I get to share a bed with huggy bear.'

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a sleep cuddler."Dean explained. "I had to pry you off me more than a few times last night."

"Don't act like you don't love it." Sam teased.

"Shut up, bitch."

Adam nudged Knox and mouthed 'remember earlier?' causing the youngest Winchester to laugh as Sam said,

"Jerk."

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Alpha, "was all Adam said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" Cas tilted his head in confusion as he asked.

"Nothing. Who wants to watch The Purge after dinner?" Dean asked, easily dodging the question.

Everyone chimed in with a 'I do' or 'I guess'.

"Can I shower first, though?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, can we? I smell like a hospital." Knox said.

"Alright, showers then The Purge." Dean announced.

"I heard it was a great idea, but it had a terrible execution." Isaac said.

"I saw it with Gabe, and it could've been better."

They talked about The Purge for a bit, then the question of what they were doing the next day arose.

"We're having Thanksgiving dinner at 6 o'clock." Cas said.

"Yeah, but what are we doing until then?" Sam asked.

"Scott, Isaac and Knox are helping me cook, the rest of you just hang around and wait until I need you to get something. Other than that, I don care."

"Sounds easy enough." Sam stood and went to throw away his paper plate, and put his glass in the sink. "I'm gonna shower." He said as he walked out.

"Yeah, me too." Adam said, getting up.

Slowly, everyone except for Dean and Cas, finished eating and went to take a shower or to wait for a bathroom.

Dean washed the dishes while Cas put away the leftover food.

_It's our first time alone today. Should I bring it up?_

He decided not to and after he washed the dishes, he left Cas alone.

* * *

After The Purge, everyone turned in early, exhausted from the day or just preparing for the next one.

Dean had just sat on the bed, when Cas brought it up.

"We need to talk about this morning."

Dean turned to face Cas.

"What about it?"

"It doesn't mean that I want to sleep with you." Cas said. "I was drunk, and you were drunk and turning me on."

_Well, Knox hasn't gotten in trouble in awhile, so I haven't bothered with James._

"I haven't gotten laid in awhile, and you were just so close." Dean explained. "Still, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Cas said. "I was more sober, and I could've-should've, just left. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize either." Dean said. "Stuff like that happens sometimes when you're drunk."

"I suppose it's a good thing your brother got sick."

"Yeah. It would be a mistake for us to sleep together." Dean said.

"Why? Because of your massive crush on me?" Cas deadpanned.

_Yes._

"Are you saying you'd hook up with me as long as my massive crush on you didn't get in the way?"

Cas nodded. "I wouldn't have to wait until everyone was gone before I hooked up with someone and neither would you. I'd also get to sleep in an actual bed more often."

_Is he serious?_

"The bed is your real goal, isn't it?"

"Yes." Cas said, shaking his head sadly. "You saw through my ruse."

Dean chuckled, causing Cas to smile and they sat there for a moment, eyes locked.

_So blue._

Dean cleared his throat. "Are you serious, Cas? You'd want to be...fuck buddies?"

"I'd prefer casual sex partner," Cas informed him, "but yes. As long as you don't go falling in love with me."

"You sound like a rom-com."

Cas shrugged. "The way I came to live here is something out of a movie, why not keep up with movie clichés?"

Dean chuckled. "Alright."

"Anyways, we should get to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Dean nodded, and they slid under the covers.

Dean reached up and turned off his lamp, then he laid back and waited for sleep to claim him.

_I wonder if he really will try to sleep with me soon. I didn't exactly turn him down, but then again, I can't tell if he's serious or just messing with me. _

* * *

"Dean, wake up!"

Dean felt himself being violently shaken awake. "What?" He groaned.

Knox stopped shaking him. "Cas needs you to go to the store."

"Why can't Sam do it?"

"I don't know, but Cas needs you to wake up anyway."

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Give me five minutes."

Knox left Dean alone without a word.

"And so it begins." Dean grumbled

* * *

**_Next Chapter features Thanksgiving Day and The next Day, with something you'll like followed immediately by something you might not. _**


	7. Thanksgiving Day

**Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Day**

Dean and Knox walked around the supermarket, gathering all the items Cas had specifically listed for them to get. So far they'd gotten everything to the make the tea, and a case of water.

Just before they made it to the stack of twelve packs, they bumped into James as he rounded the corner of the aisle.

He smiled at them. "Hello Knox," he said."Mr. Winchester." He greeted, eyes on Dean.

"Hi, Mr. Hughes." Knox greeted.

Dean just smiled.

"I'm happy to hear you've been keeping out of trouble." James said. "And your grades are wonderful. Are you aware you're ranked number 24 in your class?"

Knox gaped. "I am?"

"Yes! The only reason I know is because I hadn't heard about you for awhile and so I decided to check to see if you'd been doing better academically instead of just socially." James explained. "I hope you keep it, young man."

"I'll try." Knox promised.

Dean ruffled his brother's hair proudly. "I'm proud of you kid."

Knox smiled at him happily instead of shooing his hand away.

"Why don't you take the basket and get those drinks? I wanna talk with Mr. Hughes."

"Alright." Knox said, taking over their basket. "Bye, Mr. Hughes."

"Bye, Knox."

James waited until Knox was out of earshot before he said,"I've missed you." His hand ran up Dean's arm.

Dean stole a glance at Knox to make sure he wasn't looking, then looked back to James. "Yeah, well, my brother's gotten his act together."

"Oh, come on Dean," James started, then he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "you can't tell me you don't miss bending me over my desk and fucking my tight ass." He kissed Dean's neck before he pulled away.

"I have to go." Dean said firmly before walking over to his brother.

"Bye, Mr. Winchester."

Knox had just put the last of the twelve packs in the basket when joined him. "Hey, will you buy me a muffin?"

"A muffin?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving and Papa Cas said he wouldn't let us eat anything big until dinner."

"Papa Cas?" Dean questioned.

Knox shrugged. "He's a part of this family now, and he's not exactly like a brother."

Dean didn't press, just said, "What kind of muffin?"

"Double chocolate."

"I think I'll get a banana nut one."

They went off to the bakery section and got their muffins.

"What does coffee taste like?" Knox asked as they walked past the coffee aisle on their way to the checkout.

"How about we stop for coffee on our way home and you can find out?"

"Okay."

They hoisted their items on the conveyor belt, paid, put their items back in the cart and walked out into the parking lot, enjoying the cloudy, breezy weather. Together they loaded up the Impala, Knox taking the basket to the thing, then they were on their merry way to get coffee.

_I think it's time I brought it up_.

Dean turned the radio down and Knox looked at him curiously.

"I'm not saying I wanted you to do it in the first place, but why did you stop fighting?" Dean prompted.

Knox shrugged. "I don't know. I just haven't seen him lately."

"Him?"

Knox stared at his hands. "Caleb."

"Caleb Harris?"

Knox nodded. "I never told you why I fought. He's the reason why."

"Was he bullying you?"

Dean was suddenly worried that he'd let his brother go someplace he wasn't safe everyday and the only reason he was okay was because he was a scrappy little guy.

"Well he never threw a punch unless I did first, but he used to say things to piss me off."

"Like what?"

"Like how screwed up I am because my parents are dead. That being raised by you guarantees I'm a lazy, self entitled, fucked in the head sociopath."

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

_That little prick._

"He also said you sold yourself and that's how you paid the bills." Knox said."Except not as nice, and horrifyingly more descriptive."

"So, you were really just defending my honor?"

Knox nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't let him talk about you like that."

Dean smiled, feeling the unspoken love from his brother wash over him. "Why didn't you want to tell me before?"

"Cos I didn't want you to know what him and his friends say about you, about me...about all of us."

"You know, if you had told us, I'm sure Sam and Adam could've made him shut up."

Knox shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to handle something on my own for once. You guys do everything for me."

"We don't do everything." Dean protested.

"You spoil me. You get me anything I want if you can. You drive me everywhere. Sam and Adam take me out whenever they can. I can ask any three of you for money and you'll offer it up without making me pay it back."

"Wow," Dean said,"you really are spoiled."

"I'm not done."

Dean pretended to zip his lips.

"For years I thought you were my dad." Knox said. "You raised me, Sammy and Adam. You've done so much for us, Dean, so I just wanted to take care of myself for once. Like Sam and Adam."

He just wants to prove he doesn't need to be protected all the time.

"I understand what you're saying, but I really wish you had come to us sooner."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop.

"I know."

Dean parked and turned off the car. "Let's go get some coffee."

Ten minutes later they sat in the Impala, Knox taking a sip of his coffee, while Dean situated the frappés he'd gotten for Cas and the others.

"Well?"

"It's okay." Knox said.

Dean handed Knox the mocha frappé, and took the other coffee. "I think you'll like that better."

"I like this better." Knox said, after he'd gotten a good taste of the frappé.

"I thought you would." Dean said, starting the car. "Make sure nothing gets on the seats."

* * *

Ten minutes after Dean and Knox left, Scott and Adam had gone to pick up Bobby, while Isaac had gone to pick up Scott's younger brother Liam from the McCall's house, leaving Sam and Cas to finish prepping the turkey.

"Sam," Cas said.

He thought it was time he asked about something he'd noticed.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you guys ever talk about your dad?"

Sam looked him in confusion at first, then it faded away when Cas said, "I was just curious because you guys never say much about your past."

"We don't mention dad, because he wasn't that great of a father until the last years of his life." Sam said. "Dean was more of a father to us than he ever was, but Dad tried, really tried before he died, and we loved him, but it wasn't the same way we love Dean."

"So, I'm guessing Dean's been raising you for longer than since he was eighteen?"

Sam nodded. "Dean's been raising us since he was six years old."

"Six?"

"Yeah. Dad checked out for a bit after mom died. He lost himself in his work, and cheap liquor."

"Ellen and Bobby helped, but it's not they could be there all the time." Sam said. "You know, both Adam and Knox thought Dean was their father until Knox was five and Adam was six. That really pissed dad off, I know it did, but he never contradicted them because it wasn't like he was ready to step up to the plate."

Sam turned to look at Cas. "I remember once when I was eight, I heard Dean and dad talking..."

_**[Cue Scene blurring to indicate flashback]**_

"I'm leaving tonight, son." John had said with conviction.

"Dad, no." Dean had said. "You can't do this to me. To us."

"Take care of your brothers." John had said, picking up a bag off the floor.

"Dad, please stay."

"Goodbye, Dean." John had started towards the front door.

Dean had grabbed his wrist, stopping John. "No. You're not leaving. We need you."

John had chuckled brokenly. "Dean, you haven't needed me since you were six."

Dean had tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall. "I always need you dad, you're just never here to see that."

John reached forward and put his hand on Dean's face. "I have to go, Dean."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Dean prodded. "I can be better, I promise. I'll do anything, just _please_ don't leave."

John wiped away the tear that rolled down his son's face. "You didn't do anything," John reassured. "You're my little angel."

It was something Mary had used to say to Dean when he did something sweet, but right then it felt like a stab to the heart.

"Then why are you leaving?" Dean asked. "Why can't you stay?"

When John only looked down in shame, Dean begged, "Just stay, please. _Stay_."

John lifted his gaze and stared into Dean's eyes for a moment and then he pulled him tightly against him.

He kissed the top of Dean's hair.

"I'll stay."

Dean had cried in his father's arms until he fell asleep.

Sam had left when Dean had started crying, but he heard John carry Dean to his room and go to his own to unpack his bag, and go to bed.

Unbeknownst to Sam at the time, Dean had convinced John to stay for the eight time since Mary died.

Each time, John caved faster and faster, because the older Dean got, the harder he fought for John to stay.

_**[Cue Slow Phasing Back To The Present]**_

"Dean eventually admitted that wasn't the first time he'd gotten Dad to stay." Sam said. "Dad usually went through these phases where he'd be a good father, but they were short."

"What made him step up the last few years?"

"Dean." Sam answered. "He and dad were fighting in the kitchen. I didn't hear much cos Dean spotted me and told me to go away. All I heard was Dean telling dad where he could shove his excuses before I went upstairs."

"All I know is that whatever Dean said to him, changed him for the better." Sam said. "He quit drinking, got a less demanding job at Bobby's, and spent more time with us. We were happy for almost three years."

"Unfortunately, the only time he drank again, was the night he died. He had been on his way home from a friend's birthday party. He, uh, lost control of the wheel and hit another driver. Them and their passenger were fine, but..."

"But he wasn't." Cas finished.

Sam nodded and turned away from Cas.

"That explains why Knox still seems to be greatly attached to Dean even though he's around the age one would normally pull a little away from his family."

"He's more like Dean's son than his brother. Adam only started treating Dean less like a father and more like a brother last year, but he still acts like Dean is his father sometimes."

"Why don't you? He raised you too."

"I'm in my junior year of high school and once I go away to college I won't have Dean around so I'd rather make it easier for both of us and pull away."

"Is that why you don't spend much time with him?"

Sam nodded. "You noticed?"

"Yeah. Dean's mentioned it a few times." Cas said, as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, causing him to look into Cas' eyes. "I get where you're coming from Sam, but Dean misses spending time with you."

Sam smiled sadly, "I miss spending time with him too."

"Then stop pulling away." Cas said. "It's only gonna make it harder, not easier."

Cas moved away from Sam and washed his hands before going back to making Thanksgiving dinner.

"Cas," Sam said after a period of working in silence,"Happy Thanksgiving."

Cas smiled at him. "Happy Thanksgiving, Sam."

* * *

Dean and Knox had returned home just minutes after the others. Scott and Isaac met them at the door and took the coffee from them and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dean and Knox went to the living room where they found Bobby and Liam talking about Liam's passion for lacrosse.

Liam stood up as soon as he saw Dean and Knox.

He walked over and pulled Dean into a hug, then he greeted Knox.

"Wanna go play a game?" Knox suggested.

"Yeah!" Liam said excitedly.

Then they were off, Knox greeting Bobby with a brief hug.

Dean hugged Bobby. "Hey, Bobby."

"Dean." Bobby greeted as they pulled away.

Dean plopped down next to Bobby. "So how are things at the shop?"

"Fine." Bobby said. "They'll be even better now that Isaac passed his test."

"He didn't tell me that."

"That's because I haven't told him yet." Bobby explained. "I was gonna tell him tonight."

"Tell, who what?" Adam asked, walking in with his coffee and a couple of cookies.

"Nothing." Dean said.

"Whatever."Adam shrugged dismissively. "Cas needs you to go get the rolls and corn."

"I just got back." Dean complained.

"Take that up with papa Cas."

Dean sighed. "No thanks. Will someone at least come with me?"

"I'll ask Sam." Adam mumbled through his mouth full of cookie. He disappeared and Dean stood up.

"Papa Cas?" Bobby questioned.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. They call him mama lion too."

"What do they call you?"

"Papa lion, but mostly Dean."

Bobby chuckled."Are you ready, Dean?" Sam asked, walking into the room with Adam.

"Yeah." Dean replied.  
"Be back soon." He called to Bobby before he left.  
"So, grumpy, have you talked to the sheriff lately?" Adam asked, sitting next to Bobby.

* * *

"Dude, come on, I'm always Princess Peach." Liam said.

"Exactly! So let me play as her for once!"

Liam sighed,"Fine, but I get to play as Daisy."

Knox smiled. "Fine."

They picked their characters and started the race.

Halfway through, with Knox in the lead, Liam started trying to mess him up.

"That's cheating!" Knox exclaimed, holding his controller at an odd angle to keep it away from Liam.

Next thing either of them knew, they were on the floor, Liam on top of Knox.

Liam moved so he was face to face with Knox.

"Cheater." Knox said.

"I wasn't cheating, I was just ensuring my victory." Liam stated, grinning at him.

An obvious tension sparked between them as they stared at each other.

"Also known as cheating." Knox said, voice tight, heart racing.

Liam's eyes flicked down to his lips, then back to his eyes. "Ensuring victory."

Liam leaned down, "Cheating," Knox whispered before Liam kissed the youngest Winchester.

Knox kissed back nervously, unsure of himself.

He felt Liam's hand on his cheek, guiding him, he wrapped his arm around the boy above him to pull him closer.

"Knox!" Isaac called from the hallway. "Come to the kitchen."

Liam pulled away and stood up. He held out a hand for Knox, who took it and was pulled up.

Liam cleared his throat."You should see what he wants."

"Yeah." Knox squeaked.

He walked out of the room and rushed to the kitchen where he found Isaac, Cas and Scott. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you keep an eye on Liam?" Scott asked. "He's been acting weird lately."

"Uh, yeah, I, uh, I can do that." Knox said.

"And can you take this to him?" Scott handed him a hot cup.

"What's this for?" Knox asked, holding up the cup.

"Chamomile tea. His therapist suggested he start drinking it." Scott explained. "It's supposed to help keep him calm."  
Knox nodded in understanding and started the journey back to his room.

Liam had anger issues and had to see a therapist twice a week, and he was on a court ordered leave from school to get his issues under control by order of the court after beating up a kid so bad he was put in the hospital to keep him out of jail. The only reason he'd landed that easy of a punishment was because he had some pull with the sheriff thanks to Bobby.

Of course when he went back to school, he'd have to transfer to the same school as Knox and the boys and continue his freshman year there.

"Your brother told me to give this to you." Knox said as he walked in.

Liam took the tea from him and Knox sat next to him on the bed.

Liam blew on his tea and neither said anything for awhile.

"So, you stole my first kiss." Knox blurted.

"No, way! Your first kiss?"

Knox felt his face flush and he looked down in embarrassment.

Liam pulled him into a one arm hug and kissed the top of his head. "Aww, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Knox felt his blush intensify. "Drink your tea." He said, pulling away.

Liam chuckled and finally sipped his tea.

Knox gathered their controllers from the floor.

"So, do I have to try to ensure victory every time I wanna kiss you?"

Knox dropped one of the controllers in his nervousness.

_Is he serious?_

Knox picked up the controller and looked back at Liam who looked thoroughly amused by him being so flustered.

"I, uh, you wanna...I...," Knox stammered.

"I get it." Liam said. "You wanna be taken out on a proper date before we kiss again. So, how about it? Wanna go out with me, Knox?

Knox felt like his face was on fire. Sure he was still hopelessly pining after his baseball coach, but he was being asked out by a guy he actually could have and always sort of liked more than a friend, so of course he said, "Yes."

Liam grinned. "Good. Now, after I finish my tea, I'll kick your ass at Mario Kart and we can pick a day."

Knox smiled back at him and sat on the bed again. "No more cheating."

"Ensuring victory."

* * *

"So, when you gonna call her?" Sam asked.

Dean had told him about Lisa when Sam stumbled upon her number in his phone, and questioned him about her.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know if I will."

"Since when do you hesitate to call someone?"

Dean shrugged. "What's it matter to you anyway?"

"Who says it does?"

"Well, if it doesn't matter to you, why'd you ask?"

"Curiosity."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Golden Chick. "Yeah, but you know what they say happened to the cat."

"I'm not dead yet."

"Yet, being the optimal word." Dean parked and pocketed his keys. "Come on."

They got out and went inside the building.

"I'm starving." Sam said.

"I'd buy you something to eat, but I don't wanna upset Commander Cas."

"What if we split a meal?"

Dean thought about it. "Fine, but you better be eat a ton at dinner."

"I will."

They decided on meal, and went up to order.

"Oh, hi, Sam." Said the blonde girl at the register.

Sam smiled shyly at her. "Hi Jess."

"What can I get for you guys?" She asked, barely even looking at Dean.

Sam ordered, not taking his eyes off of Jess.

Jess said she'd call them when their order was ready, then they walked over and grabbed an ice cream cone.

"My favorite thing about this place is the free ice cream." Dean said as he filled his cone.

"What about the rolls?"

"Second. Chicken third."

"I'm guessing lotta zing is your fourth favorite thing?"

Dean nodded and moved away so Sam could fill his cone.

"So, who's the pretty blonde?" Dean asked, once they sat at a table to wait for their order.

"Jessica Moore." Sam said. "She's in my class."

"Do you like her?"

Sam didn't meet his eyes. "No."

"Liar." Dean said.

Jessica called their number, and Dean made Sam go actually get it.

After he grabbed the food, Sam stood talking to Jessica.

Dean watched his brother smile at her, and say something.

She smiled back, and then Sam was handing her his phone.

_That's my boy._

Sam scuttled away nervously after taking his phone back, and with a final wave at Jessica, he went back to the table.

"So, when you gonna call her?" Dean asked, mimicking Sam awfully.

"Shut up." Sam said, smiling to himself as he looked at his phone.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean put Sam's chicken on the fries. "Hey, you forgot my lotta zing."

Sam got up and went back to ask Jess for lotta zing, which took longer than necessary.

Dean smiled to himself when Sam returned with a dopey smile on his face.

* * *

"Be honest,"Ellen said. "How's Dean doing?"

"He's doing great." Adam said. "I think knowing Cas is here to take care of us has made him relax a little more."

"He trusts Cas to take care of his brothers." Bobby said. "He doesn't even call me to check on them when he's out of town anymore."

"He used to call you?" Ellen asked, looking a bit offended.

"Yeah. What? He didn't call you?"

"No. Why would he call the grumpy old drunk and not me?"

Adam shrugged.

"So, he's happy?" Jo asked.

"Very. Even when he and Cas are doing their back and forth, he looks happy," Adam said, "in a way I haven't seen him since Dad stepped up to the plate."

"All of you seem happier and he hasn't even been around that long." Jo stated.

"You know, sometimes I think Cas was meant to live with us. He just fits in so well." Adam said.

"Can I share a secret with you guys?" Adam asked after a moment.

"Sure, hon." Ellen said.

"I think Dean and Cas have something between them and I don't think either of them realize it."

"What makes you think they have something?" Jo prodded, a bit too eagerly.

"For starters, they stare at each other so intensely sometimes. Who does that? And you guys aren't with them as much as I am, but they're too comfortable with each other. Like if Cas has mustard on his mouth, Dean'll reach over, wipe it off with his thumb then lick it off. Or Cas will lick his thumb and wipe chocolate off Dean's mouth."

"Not to mention the cuddling." Adam said. "They fall asleep on the couch sometimes when they're watching movies and they're just slotted against each other. Plus, they share Dean's bed a lot and-"

"Don't get him started on the sharing food." Scott said, standing in the doorway.

"He's told you all this?"

"Yup. He sent me a bunch of texts the other night." Scott replied.

Isaac walked in and went over to the lone chair. "Me too."

Scott made his way to Isaac, choosing to sit in front of the chair Isaac was sitting in.

"I think one day, totally at random, they're just gonna announce they're dating" Adam said.

"Boy, Dean wouldn't be able to keep something like that under wraps." Bobby said.

"He keeps the number of times dad tried to leave to himself, I think he can keep a secret relationship if he wanted."

"Don't you start that." Ellen warned.

Adam sighed. "I'm not mama Harvelle, I'm just trying to prove my point that Dean can keep a secret if he really wanted to."  
Ellen ruffled his hair. "Keep your conspiracy theories to yourself, huh kid?"

Adam moved away from her. "Fine! But if they start dating, I totally called it."

"I'm not sayin' they won't, but they wouldn't hide if they were." Bobby said.

Isaac, who had been playing with Scott's hair, decided to put his two cents in. "Why don't we start a pool?"

Adam jumped up. "That's a great idea. Let me get a pen and a paper."

Once Adam returned, they decided that the one who guessed the closest would get twenty bucks from all the others.  
In the middle of sorting out details, Sam and Dean came home, going straight to the kitchen.

"We'll finish sorting out the details later." Adam said, folding up the paper and pocketing it. He held his hand out to Jo.

"What?" She asked.

"Come play games with me."

She took his hand and they went off to his room.

"So, I noticed you didn't guess a date." Adam said as he handed Jo a controller.

Jo didn't respond.

"You know your chances with Dean."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

Adam pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I went along with the pool and all the stuff I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got caught up."

"I know." She said. "It's okay. I like Cas and I like that he makes Dean happy."

"But you still wish you could make him happy." Adam said. He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, Jo."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "March 11th through the 23rd."

"You really think it'll take that long?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Dean," Cas said softy.

Dean looked back at him from where he sat on the couch with Bobby and Ellen.

"What do you need?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Dean got up and followed Cas to his room.

Cas sat on the bed and patted it for Dean to sit down, Dean complied easily.

"What is it, Cas?"

"So the trial separation ends next Friday, and the following Monday I have to appear for a hearing."

_And?_

When Cas hesitated, it occurred to Dean.

"You want me to go with you? Is that it?"

Cas nodded.

"Of course I'll go with you, Cas."

Cas smiled. "Thanks, Dean."

"No, problem." Dean said, putting a hand on Cas' knee.

Cas just stared into his eyes.

_I should ask him now._

"Cas, did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"About casually sleeping together?"

Dean nodded.

"Yes, but I've changed my mind. It isn't a good idea."

Dean didn't know how he felt about that. "It really isn't. I mean, there's a reason why situations like that happen only in movies or on TV shows."

"Because those people are supposed to be together, and the writers think that's a good way to get them together." Cas said."Anyways, the last thing I wanna do is fall in love with you, Dean Winchester."

"And the last thing I wanna do is fall in love with you, Castiel Novak."

"Then it's settled. No sleeping together, or falling in love with each other."

They grinned at each other, then Cas laid on his back, and Dean did the same.

"Tired?" Dean asked.

"Very." Cas said, eyes closing.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"Cos I'm still cooking the turkey."

"I can finish the turkey and wake you up when it's time for dinner."

"That'd be nice," Cas said sleepily,"but I'd rather do it."

Dean sat up and pulled Cas up to the pillows. "Please take a nap and let me take care of everything."

"Mmm'kay." Cas mumbled, turning over and snuggling into his pillow.

Dean went to the living room and took the blanket from the couch. He draped it over Cas and informed Scott and Isaac that he'd need their help, and went to finish dinner.

* * *

Dean walked into his room to wake up Cas. He sat on the bed and gently shook the older man awake.

Cas snuggled into the pillows with a groan.

"Cas, wake up," Dean said. "Dinner's ready."

Cas slowly rolled onto his back, and looked sleepily at Dean.

Dean patted his stomach, "Come on, let's get some grub in you."

Cas put his hand on the one Dean had on his stomach. "Carry me?"

"No, you're too heavy."

"How would you know? You've never carried me before."

"True, but I've carried Knox, and he's heavy and smaller than you, so."

"Please." Cas tilted his head, looking at Dean with full on puppy dog eyes.

"Learn that trick from, Sam?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, well it's not gonna work."

Cas just kept looking at him until he caved.

"Fine." Dean said.

He stood up and leaned down and with a bit of effort, threw Cas over his shoulder.

"Hey!" He protested.

"You wanted me to carry you."

"Not like this!"

"Yeah, well." Dean said. "Deal with it." He slapped Cas' ass and elicited a help from him.

"Got him." Dean announced to his family as he entered the dining room.

Dean manhandled Cas into the empty chair in between him and Knox.

Everyone laughed at Cas' defiant glare at Dean over being manhandled.

It disappeared when he saw that everyone already had full plates, and there was even one full right in front of him.

"Let's eat." Dean said, once he sat down.

"This is delicious!" Liam exclaimed.

"It is!" Knox agreed next to him.

A collective agreement passed around the tables, along with each cook sharing what they made, even if it wasn't on their plates because it was for dessert.

"So, Isaac,"Adam started, "did grumpy tell you if you got the job or not?"

"No." Isaac answered, not looking at either Bobby or Adam.

Bobby put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Well, I was gonna wait until after dinner, but since loudmouth over there brought it up, you got the job kid."

"Really?"

Bobby nodded and Isaac pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Bobby!"

Bobby smiled. "You've earned it kid."

Scott patted his boyfriend on the back,"I'm proud of you, babe."

Isaac smiled happily, and looked down shyly as everyone around him congratulated him. "Thanks guys."

After that, everyone started their own conversations with someone by them.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Dean asked Cas.

"I have no idea, but I'm sleeping in tomorrow and I'm not cooking, so you better like dinner cos it's all we're eating until it's all gone."

"I can live with that." Dean replied. "Did Sam tell you what happened earlier?"

Cas shook his head. "No, what happened?"

"He's got a pretty girl's number."

Cas glanced over at Sam who was chatting away with Isaac. "Really? I'm glad."

"Me too. I think it's about time he had another girlfriend." Dean said.

"He's had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah, her name was Amelia." Dean said. "It didn't pan out cos she went back to her ex."

"How long ago was that?"

"About three years ago."

"I hope things go well with-what's her name?"

"Jessica Moore."

"I hope things go well with Jessica."

"Me too." Dean said.

"So, when are you gonna call that Lisa woman?" Cas asked.

"I don't know if I will."

"Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, she's very nice and pretty too, but I don't know if I wanna date right now." Dean said. "I like my life right now. I think bringing in another person would change that and I'm not ready. Besides, I'm barely old enough to drink. There's no reason to be in a serious relationship."

"A date doesn't constitute a serious relationship." Cas pointed out.

"I know, but what if I really like her? What if I fall in love with her? I'm not ready to be tied down."

"So, basically, you're a coward?"

"Shut up, Novak." Dean said.

"Bite me, Winchester." Cas replied. "Or maybe you'd prefer I bit you?"

Dean almost choked on his bite of turkey when felt Cas squeeze his thigh, his leg also jerked up and hit the table.  
Everyone looked at Dean in concern, Cas hit his back and out came the turkey bit.

Dean gulped down some of his tea and said in a rough voice, "I'm fine guys. It just went down the wrong pipe."

Cas squeezed his thigh again and Dean's leg jerked up again.

Cas chuckled and kept eating, ignoring Dean's glare.

Everyone else shared a look, but let it go and went back to eating and chatting.

* * *

Dean had volunteered to wash dishes with Knox after his brother said he needed to talk to him. The others went to the living room to spend some time together before they had to leave.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Dean asked when he'd washed three plates and given them to Knox to dry and his brother hadn't said anything.

"I've been keeping something from you, and I think it's finally the right time to tell you that I'm gay."

That's what Knox tried to say.

Instead he blurted, "I like boys."

Dean paused for a second then said,"Me too. You want a medal?"

Knox stopped and looked at him. "What? I thought you liked girls."

"I do, but I also like boys. I'm Bi, kiddo."

Knox looked away, shocked.

"Hey, don't start slacking off,"Dean said, bumping Knox with his shoulder.

Knox went back to drying dishes. "So, you're okay that I'm gay?"

"Of course I'm okay that you're gay." Dean said. "You're my brother, and I'll always accept you, no matter what."

Knox smiled at him and Dean returned it.

"Besides, it'd be really hypocritical and unfair if I wasn't fine with it."

"Absolutely." Knox agreed.

They were almost finished when Knox said, "There's something else."

"What?"

"I have a date with Liam next week."

"So that's why you decided to come out." Dean commented. "Anyway, what day?"

"Saturday at 6."

"I'm guessing I'm your ride, huh?"

Knox nodded.

"So, where you guys going?"

"We're gonna eat at Shakey's and then we're gonna walk over to the theater."

Dean nodded in approval. "Don't let him pressure you into anything. And since you're a teenage boy, I have to add, don't pressure him into anything."

Knox felt his face flush. "Dean," he said. "Shut up."

Dean laughed. "Alright."

Knox put away the dried dishes and then he and Dean joined the others in the living room.

* * *

"So, you and Liam, huh?" Dean heard Scott said when returned to the living room after saying goodbye to Ellen, Jo and Bobby.

"Yeah," Knox said,"me and Liam."

"Well, if he has to date someone, I'm glad it's you."

Knox smiled and Scott to pulled him into a hug. "Bye, bud."

"Bye."

They pulled away and Scott waited patiently for Isaac to say his goodbye to Knox.

"Don't I get a goodbye hug?" Dean asked, causing Scott to jump.

He turned around with a smile and hugged Dean, nuzzling him. "Bye, Dean."

Dean pulled away and Scott was immediately replaced by Isaac, who nuzzled him too.

Liam walked over and said goodbye to Knox, a bit awkwardly since they had an audience.

Suddenly, Liam pulled Knox into a hug. "Don't give those bastards the satisfaction of embarrassing us." He whispered into his ear.

Knox returned the hug as he whispered back. "I'll try."

Liam smiled and pulled away. "Text you later."

Knox grinned. "Okay."

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Dean teased.

Liam rolled his eyes as he hugged Dean.

Scott and his pack left after that, and the Wee!chester's went to their rooms.

Dean and Cas stayed in the dining room and put saran wrap on the desserts to keep them fresh.

"Tonight went well." Cas said.

"It did." Dean agreed. "Dinner was delicious. You did a great job."

"Thanks, but I had help."

They finished wrapping the dessert, and went to Dean's room to turn in for the night.

Cas shamelessly stripped off his clothes.

"Ever heard of modesty, Cas?"

"Yes, but I've never seen a reason to adopt it as a policy."

"Clearly."

Dean went to his bathroom and changed into his pajamas.

Cas was laid out in the middle of the bed when he returned. "Trying to seduce me, Novak?"

"Well, I did make you dinner." Cas said, he spread his legs provocatively.

Dean walked over to the bed and straddled Cas waist. "Bit of a whore, huh? Most people wait until the third date."

"Yeah, but you're easy too, so I figured we could skip all that."

Dean chuckled. "Move over, twig."

"Make me, pudge."

"Make you?"

"Make me." Cas repeated.

Dean's hands went to Cas' sides. "You ticklish, Novak?"

"No."

Dean started tickling the man underneath him and found that to be untrue.

"Ah ha! Stop!" Cas exclaimed.

Dean kept at it until he had to pin both of Cas' arms above him some he'd stop trying to retaliate.

"Not ticklish my ass." Dean said.

Then he realized how close he was to Cas, chest to chest, so close to his lips.

_I should get off before I do something stupid._

Cas kissed his cheek and Dean froze, giving Cas the opportunity to free his hands and switch their positions.

Cas started tickling Dean, and Dean squirmed underneath Cas, but his arms were pinned above him.

"Cas!" Dean laughed.

Cas continued until he was satisfied he'd gotten revenge on Dean.

"One little kiss and you freeze up? I should try that more often."

"Oh, shut up and get off."

Cas chuckled and got off him.

They settled under the blankets and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Winchester."

"Goodnight, Novak."

* * *

After their breakfast of leftovers everyone reconvened in the living room. Dean, Cas and Knox sitting in the couch in that order, Sam sat in the armchair, and Adam on the floor in front of Knox.

"What now?" Cas asked.

"Let's watch a movie or something." Dean suggested.

"But what?" Sam prodded.

They each chimed in a suggestion, and then they decided to marathon Merlin since Liam had lent Knox all five seasons.

"First things, first,"Dean said,"who wants popcorn?"

"Me." Was the singular, slightly out of sync response.

"I'll make it." Cas said.

"I'll get the drinks." Knox added. "What do you guys want?"

Five minutes later, they were all settled in, Dean, Cas and Knox sharing the comforter from Dean's bed on the couch, Sam on the chair covered by his own blanket, Adam surrounded by blankets and pillows on the floor.

Dean pushed play on the remote, and then the Marathon commenced.

At lunch time, they paused it, and made plates of Thanksgiving leftovers and ate while they watched.

They did the same for dinner, except after they finished eating, they took a break for showers.

"I like the show." Cas said as he gathered his pajamas.

"Me too." Dean said, walking out of his bathroom, clad only in a towel.

Cas went into the bathroom. "I'll try to hurry."

"Okay." Dean said, dropping his towel.

Cas walked in at that same moment. "I forgot my-"

Dean almost tripped trying to pull up his boxers.

"Well I see why the women at work are always trying to get back in your pants." Cas commented. He went over to dresser and grabbed his shirt, ignoring Dean's obvious embarrassment, and returned to the restroom.

_Did he...did he just basically say I have a nice dick?_

Dean shook his head, quickly finished dressing, plopped down on the couch and played games on his phone until everyone rejoined him.

Knox joined him first, and together they would devoured the last of the apple pies. Then Sam came with a few cookies and a pumpkin pie that he would share with Adam when he finally came and the marathon started again. Finally, Cas returned with a cherry pie, whipped cream and a single fork.

"Are you gonna eat that by yourself?"

"Yup." Cas said. "Now, push play."

Dean did and they watched Merlin, eating their desserts happily.

After the second disc of the second season ended, it was obvious no one wanted to get up to change it, so they they just all stayed, staring at the TV until once by one they fell asleep.

* * *

Dean woke up to Cas' hand touching his face repeatedly. "What?" Dean groaned.

"Your phone." Cas said. "It keeps buzzing in your pocket."

"Your head is in the way."

Cas moved enough so that he could shove his hand in Dean's pocket and grab his phone. His head fell back to Dean's lap as he handed him his phone.

"Hello?"

Dean glanced around the room and noticed Sam and Adam were passed out on the floor, cuddling.

"Hey Dean," his boss greeted. "I was calling to tell you that I need you to go to the L.A. con for pitch meetings all next week."

"Pitch meetings?" Dean whined.

"Sorry, but you won't be alone. Novak is going with you." He said. "I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. Do you have a way to reach him?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Tell him for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing, boss."

His boss hung up after telling him to go in to the office the next day to get more details and the stuff they'd need, then Dean put his phone on the table next to the couch.

"What'd boss want?" Cas asked.

Dean looked down at him as he said,"To tell me that I'm going to L.A. for pitch meetings."

"I'd hate to be you."

"Yeah? Well, guess who's coming with me."

"No." Cas said horrified.

"Yes." Dean said.

Cas groaned and snuggled into Dean's side, causing Knox to tighten his hold on Castiel.

Dean accepted that there was no way off the couch,so he prepared himself for a night of sleeping sitting up, but first he grabbed his phone and took a picture of Sam and Adam, then he took one of Cas and Knox and finally he took a selfie, with Cas and Knox visible in it.

He smiled and put his phone on the table, then he laid his arm across Cas' side, laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.


End file.
